


Reflection.·镜面倒影

by Mochizuki_KIRI



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochizuki_KIRI/pseuds/Mochizuki_KIRI
Summary: 首发Lofter，AO3留档CP：埃斯蒂尼安x非公式自设WOL直到某一天起，再无别离的时日。Edited by 叶凛灯Illustrated by 野生神兽一只Special thanks to 猗猗竹兮
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 1





	1. Chpt.1

**Author's Note:**

> *有背景设定的自家WOL
> 
> *不可避免的OOC及玛丽苏
> 
> *正篇时间线跟着3.0主线走，涉及3.0（也有部分2.0）主线及职业任务，有各位NPC出场

Chpt.1

——对不起。  
握着枪的手在颤抖。  
天空是阴沉的灰色，地面是覆盖着白色的黑色，目力能及的周围只有深浅不一的斑驳。  
——我没能救你。  
就连支撑着身体的双腿都在颤抖。  
好像有人在喊着什么，但是一句也听不清。  
——这一次、我还是、没能——  
从心底涌上的只有无比苦涩的不甘与懊悔。  
眼前的人影踉跄了一步，然后，又一步——

“——！”  
凯莉打了个激灵，猛地一下坐起身来。四周的景象不知何时已经被浓重的黑色所代替。她条件反射般地向手边摸去，直到指尖传来了冰冷的触感才稍稍安下心来。握紧枪杆后，她定了定神向四周看去:此时正是深夜，旷野上一片沉寂，望着她的只有周天的繁星，耳畔掠过的也只有穿梭在林间的风声。借着微弱的光源，她依稀辨认出树木和石山的轮廓。随着她的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，先前的记忆也回到了脑海当中——这里是龙堡参天高地。  
“……”  
再三确认了周围没有危险，凯莉终于长出了一口气，松开了握紧长枪的手。与此同时，她也注意到了另一束向自己投来的目光：阿尔菲诺正站在篝火旁看着自己，似乎是刚从火边站起来。  
……是刚才的响动被他听见了吗。  
她冲着精灵少年摆摆手，示意无事发生，又从包里摸出一块怀表，借着昏暗的月光看了一眼。离守夜交班只剩一小段时间了，还不如现在就先去坐着，和阿尔菲诺解释一下刚才的事情让他安心。她拿起一边的外套披上，站起身向近处唯一的光源走去。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没事……只是个噩梦而已。”  
她在火边坐下来，想赶紧把这个问题带过去。  
当然不仅仅是做了个“噩梦”这么简单。从他们一行人踏入高地以来，她意识一角就有着隐隐的“骚动”感。按照同为龙骑士的埃斯蒂尼安的说法，这就是“龙族的气息”，虽然这种程度还不至于影响到行动和战斗……但多多少少还是有一些不自在。更不用说——  
“真的没事吗？这两天总觉得你有些……心不在焉的。”  
听到精灵少年仍然带着些担忧语调的询问，凯莉才意识到自己不自觉的动作：左手抬起来轻轻揉着额角，眉头也蹙在了一起。毕竟是相处了这么久的同伴，她这么明显的异样当然逃不过他的眼睛。再逞强嘴硬似乎也没什么意义……  
中原人暗暗在心底叹了一口气，同时也稍稍放松了一些绷紧的神经，抱起膝盖换了个姿势坐着。  
“……其实……我们这一路走过来，听到的、看到的，和之前知道的龙诗战争差别实在是太大了，今天埃斯蒂尼安师兄也和伊塞勒吵了一架……”她的声音闷闷地低了下去，“之后还有好长的一段路，要是都这样的话——是吧，阿尔菲诺？”  
“我只是觉得……”阿尔菲诺犹豫了一下，“那个，毕竟我们现在知道的也不比他们多，也确实帮不上什么。所以说……你其实不用太介怀的。”  
“……嗯。”  
该说是有些吃惊还是欣慰呢，之前那个只会发号施令的小少爷现在也开始会关心别人了……还没等她把这感想说出来，阿尔菲诺就继续道：  
“凯莉你真的很在意伊修加德的事呢。”  
她原本准备好的两句调侃被生生堵了回去。  
“之前福尔唐的总管带我们参观皇都的时候，你也问了不少详细的问题……应该是察觉到了不少细节吧？”  
“……毕竟是伊修加德和福尔唐家收留了我们拂晓的。之后一段时间内我们都会以这里为中心活动，想多了解一些也是应该的嘛。而且，呃……以后要报答他们的话也会比较……”  
这时，她的余光瞥见了一个高挑的人影。阿尔菲诺顺着她的视线看过去，银白色长发的巫女向着他们俩走来。  
“啊，伊塞勒……”  
是说话声音太大了吗？  
伊塞勒来到火堆前却没有坐下，只是扫了他们一眼，严肃地问道：“出什么事了吗？”  
“没事，”凯莉小声答道，“我醒的有点早，就来和阿尔菲诺聊了一会……打扰到你休息了的话，真的很抱歉。”  
巫女“嗯”了一声，似乎是接受了她的这个回答。火堆边再次陷入了一片静默。  
“……”  
这种沉默绝不是什么舒适的氛围。虽说和其他冒险者共事的时候保持沉默埋头做事是个不错的选择，但现在明显不是该闭口不言的场合。  
是不是应该找些什么话题来聊聊比较好……  
“……那、那个，伊塞勒……”  
伊塞勒有些疑惑地看向她。有没有什么现在立刻就能脱口而出的，可以和她说说的话题来着……  
“今天在三塔的时候——”  
不妙。  
这话刚一出口她立刻就后悔了——说什么不好非得提这件对谁都不怎么愉快的事。眼看着伊塞勒的脸色沉了下来，她也只能硬着头皮接着讲下去。  
“我师兄，埃斯蒂尼安他……说的那些话，实在是很抱歉……”  
“……”  
伊塞勒蹙起眉头盯着她反问道，“这本不关你的事。所以，你现在这是在替他承担责任，来道歉？”  
“我只是觉得……”她赶忙解释道，“我们现在也算是一起旅行的同伴了，要是再有什么误会的话……而且，那个，我也算是跟他认识比较久的了，就想稍微解释一下……虽然你可能不怎么愿意听，尽管埃斯蒂尼安师兄他态度很差劲，也不怎么会说话，但他真的不会有什么特别大的恶意——”  
“……你对他还真是上心啊。”  
一直默默听着的巫女忽然来了这么一句，“之前还觉得你话很少，现在看来似乎也不是那样。”  
“——”  
凯莉僵在那里，哑口无言地盯着她看了好一会之后才像是刚反应过来一样，慌乱地摆着手否认道：“我——不是，伊塞勒，我只是——”  
要说她完全听不出伊塞勒话里的揶揄意思未免也不太可能。她一开始也只是想随便起个什么话题打破一下沉默的，只是这话题的进展实在是有些尴尬……从现在这情况来看，似乎也只有一个解决办法了。  
“……对不起，”她低下头，老老实实承认道，“我知道我实在是……不会说话。平时那也只是怕弄出什么误会又多添麻烦……”  
她偷偷看了伊塞勒一眼，见她没有再说什么的意思，才又继续道，“还有……埃斯蒂尼安师兄怎么说都是我的前辈，所以，那个，我才会比较……在意他，他——”  
“行了，我知道你想说什么。”  
伊塞勒略带不耐烦地打断了她，声音里带着些无奈，“前辈吗……你们两个还确实有那么点像。”  
凯莉抱起膝盖坐着，一声不吭地看着跃动的火焰。  
“……不过，至少你还知道闭嘴。”  
她从倚着的墙边站起身，掸了掸衣袍，“阿尔菲诺，是不是该换班了？没出什么事就好，还是早点去休息吧。”  
“嗯，伊塞勒你也是。晚安。”  
巫女点点头，转身向宿营的方向走去。凯莉看着她离开的背影，抬起手来张了张嘴似乎想说什么，却还是没能说出口。  
“……阿尔菲诺……”  
她一脸绝望地看向少年。  
“我好像又搞砸了……是不是我就不应该开口说话什么的……”  
见她把脸埋进了掌心，阿尔菲诺一时也不知该说些什么来安慰她。  
“呃，没事的，凯莉……我觉得伊塞勒明白你的意思，那个……真的不用太介意的……”  
她放下手，稍稍有些勉强地微笑了一下：“……嗯，谢谢你。”  
精灵少年见状似乎也放下了心，点了点头。  
“那我先回去了。凯莉，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
他向凯莉略一欠身，便离开了守夜的篝火边，留下她一个人在星空下的旷野中坐着。见火苗的势头稍稍弱了下去，她又捡起几根薪柴添到了底下。凯莉把她的枪拉到手边来，凝视着火堆。四周仍然只有不时掠过荒野和树林的风声，还有枯枝在橙红中毕剥作响的声音。  
“……唉。”  
最后又成了这种一团糟的结局吗。  
她比谁都清楚自己有多不擅长言语上的交流。虽然在冒险者的生涯中这也算不上什么大缺点，毕竟绝大多数委托人都只希望他们能准确高效地成功完成任务。在拂晓中，这类交涉的任务一般也都是敏菲利亚和阿尔菲诺的工作，自己更是只出份力就行。然而现在的拂晓基本只剩了三个人，无论如何也不能再把这类事全部推给阿尔菲诺。有些事情不是可以逃避一辈子的，更何况总有那么些“不说话会更糟”的时候……  
可就算是这么说，给伊塞勒和埃斯蒂尼安劝架调解的难度对她而言好像也有点太高了。  
一想到这个，伊塞勒那句不冷不热的话又浮现在了她脑海里。  
——在意埃斯蒂尼安吗？  
怎么可能不在意呢。  
虽然多多少少能理解他对于龙族的仇恨，但现在明显不应该再节外生枝制造更多的麻烦。就他今天和维德弗尼尔之间发生的冲突，要不是自己和伊塞勒制止了他，还不知道最后会变成什么样……明明还是自己的前辈，在这种事上却又老让人放不下心来。而且同为龙骑士，她也想再向他多讨教一些战斗上的经验。虽说一般的魔物对她而言都不是什么问题，但面对龙族眷属时还有不少可以改进的地方……  
当然，比起那些，还有一个更重要的原因——那种谁也无法拯救的、糟糕透顶的事情，再也不想有第二次了。

先前那个梦里，不甘又无力的滋味仍然萦绕在她心头上，她仍然无比鲜明地记得那种感觉。  
为了拂晓的友人，为了支持着自己的同伴，更是为了自己一直以来心心念念的——  
她下意识地收紧了一些抱着膝盖的手臂。  
能再在巨龙首的会议室里看见他，已经是太过令人惊喜的事情了。  
——已经有了这么多缘由，所以、所以说现在会这么在意他，也是理所当然的事吧？  
不知为何，这个念头似乎并不像其他想法一样坚定。  
就只是……因为这些吗？  
总觉得有什么，自己一时也说不清的复杂情绪掺杂在它们之中。  
“……”  
凯莉带着这些些许疑惑抬头望向夜空，而亘古不变的星辰一如千万年前一样沉默。  
围绕着她的仍然只有火焰摇曳散发的温度，还有不时掠过荒野的悠远风声。

“……凯莉。”  
隔天早上，凯莉在收拾行装的时候被叫住了。  
“师兄？怎么了吗？”  
他能主动来搭话还真是有些稀奇。  
“……”  
埃斯蒂尼安颇为无奈地在开口前扫了她一眼，“你没必要在那说什么多余的话。”  
“多余？我哪有……”  
她忽然想起了昨天晚上的事，有些不可置信地看着他，“你在偷听我和伊塞勒……？”  
“你自己动静那么大，不要说得像我乐意听一样。”  
他转过身去，临了又抛下一句来，“有空跟她浪费时间还是多为你自己说两句吧，平时老好人还没当够？”  
“——”  
凯莉愣愣地杵在原地，半天没挤出一个字来。直到他走出了好一段距离，她才像刚反应过来似的吼了回去。  
“什么时候轮到你来教我怎么说话了！！”

TBC.


	2. Chpt.2

Chpt.2

“……”  
凯莉再一次换了一个姿势，没一会便绝望地睁开眼，瞪着前方满是星斗的天穹。  
——不行，完全做不到。  
经过了几天的跋涉，一行人终于是走完了这场旅途的最后一段路。在享受了难得的平静一刻之后，一行人决定早些休息，也好为明天的会面做准备。  
小睡片刻……吗。  
不知是前些天轮班的后遗症，又或者是出于什么其他的原因。她躺下已经好一会了，仍然没有任何睡意来袭的迹象。  
凯莉暗暗地在心里叹了一口气，悄悄从睡袋里钻了出来。她吸取了之前的教训，格外注意着不要发出什么声音。再三确认没有人被吵醒之后，她拿起一旁的外套披在肩上，轻手轻脚地离开了一行人休息的广场。走下台阶之后，她站在原地向四周张望了一番，目光最后落在了离云海不远处的一堵断墙上。  
这个位置看起来还不错。  
说是“墙”，但也约莫只有齐腰的高度。她走到墙根下，稍一屏息便跃了上去。夜晚的云海空气还有些寒凉，凯莉把手举到嘴边呼了几口气。这里正好可以把一侧的星海夜景尽收眼底，也许是因为在高处的缘故，这里的星空要比别处看起来清明璀璨不少。  
不远处那座直抵霄汉的巨大建筑物固执地占据着她视野中不可忽视的一隅。在漆黑的夜幕下，天极白垩宫如舒展双翼一般的岩壁散发着淡淡的一圈光晕。  
那多半就是这一趟奇妙旅程的终点了。明天一早，他们就将踏上宫殿的石阶。  
……但她自己对于这件事心里还是有些惴惴不安。伊塞勒和阿尔菲诺不算，埃斯蒂尼安和她二人在龙族眼中可是实打实的敌人。但抛开这些，连圣龙愿不愿意见他们都是个未知数……  
凯莉支起膝盖趴过去，半边脸埋在臂弯里。  
她仍可以毫不费力地回忆起这场旅途的开端。  
那是个阴沉的上午，他们刚从福尔唐伯爵那里得知龙族即将来袭，三个人正在伯爵府门外商量着该怎么办。阿尔菲诺和她提到去找伊塞勒的时候，一旁传来了一个令人意外的声音——  
她瞥了一眼广场的方向，只能模模糊糊地看见橙红色的火光和四周的几个黑影。  
真的没想到会是他主动提出来要和他们同行。那个总是板着一张脸，三句话之内就能把人气到跳脚的前辈居然会这么痛快地提出邀请。自从在巨龙首再次见到他之后，她就一直想着什么时候能再有个机会向他讨教讨教——至少对当时立刻答应下这件事的的凯莉而言，是个出人意料的惊喜了。  
当然之后的事情都与“惊喜”这个词相去甚远，说是每况愈下倒更合适一些。  
她有些烦闷地蹙起眉头。  
先不说埃斯蒂尼安和伊塞勒之间浓烈的火药味，这场寻龙之旅本身就注定了很难让人愉快。与伊塞勒同行之后，这一路上的见闻和经历都在明明白白地告诉她，自己过去所熟知的伊修加德历史和事实确实有着不小的出入。从前所坚信的多半是圣教的伪造；一直以来自诩是“正义”的行径，其实也未必正确到哪里去。  
但是，就在她一度甚至开始怀疑起自己的时候，听到了那句——  
“‘不会因为是时代的错而放弃’吗……”  
她低声地复述了一遍埃斯蒂尼安的那句独白，内心渐渐翻涌起了一种难以言喻的复杂心情。  
不得不说，他话语中透出的坚定决意实在是，太过耀眼了。  
作为“艾欧泽亚守护者”的拂晓一直以来都在为着他人而努力，这种单纯为了自己而坚定的念头似乎已经成了很遥远的事情。  
这本该是最为理所应当的事情，却在不知不觉间被自己抛诸脑后了。  
……要是什么时候，自己也能任性地“自私”一回就好了。或者说，有时多考虑一些自己也不是不可以吧……？  
“……诶。”  
总觉得，好像在哪里听过类似的话。  
“啊——”  
是之前在龙堡参天高地时，他曾经抛下的一句。  
凯莉抬起手，支在腿上扶着一侧的额角。  
——埃斯蒂尼安——  
她带着点无奈，长长地叹了一口气。  
还真是头一次碰到沟通起来这么费劲的人。单论他平时那副高高在上的态度和刻薄的言语就足够招人烦了，就算是她也总有那么几个被气的冒火的时候。  
但是，但是啊。  
她也清楚地知道，自己在那么几个转瞬即逝的时刻，曾经见过在他那一层尖刺之后的东西。无论是在西部高地的连队长面前为阿尔菲诺说话，还是在她前去讨伐罗波那时训斥他，都是在为他们着想。只是这些细致的体贴，都被他埋在了一层又一层的冰冷外壳下。  
这家伙，根本没打算给别人多少再靠近他一点的机会——  
“……！”  
有什么人正站在离自己背后不远的地方。  
凯莉瞬间绷紧了神经，手扣住腰间的匕首一骨碌站了起来。她借着月光朝身后看去，有些惊讶地发现了一个颀长的身影。  
“师兄？”  
已经出鞘一半的刀刃收了回去。  
埃斯蒂尼安径直向她走来。他没有回应凯莉的招呼，反问道：  
“你一个人跑来这里做什么？”  
“……我睡不着。”  
凯莉垂下了眼帘，老老实实地承认道。还没等她说完，就又想起了在高地时守夜的事情，有些不安地闪开了目光，“你怎么过来了？是不是我吵到你了……？”  
刚才应该没有发出什么声响才对。  
他打量了一番周围，随后在断墙的边缘坐了下来，“没有。你还算是有点长进。”  
……这算是夸赞吗？  
凯莉迟疑了一下，也坐回了原位。两个人一同望向了雾海之上的漫天星河。  
“埃斯蒂尼安师兄……”  
他没回话，像是在等着她说下去。  
“今天你说的那些话，让我想明白了很多很重要的事情……所以，那个，真的很谢谢你。”  
他不以为然地哼了一声。  
“……想通的是你自己，和我又没什么关系。”  
就知道他会这么说。  
“是这样没错……可是如果不是你的话，我肯定还要花上更长的时间才能想明白。”  
她眉梢眼角弯了弯，“还是多亏了你呀。”  
埃斯蒂尼安转过脸来看着她。大半张脸都埋在头盔的阴影下，凯莉也完全看不清他的表情。对视了几秒之后，他像是放弃了一般嘟哝了一句，“……随你喜欢吧。”  
“那我就当你收下了。”  
她眉眼的弧度又多了几分。然而这脸上的笑容还没持续一会，就被一旁冷不丁的一句问话凝冻住了。  
“你到底还打算当多久自作多情的滥好人啊？”  
“——什么？”  
“莫名其妙地就凑上来套近乎，没有人说过你这样很烦吗？”  
原先的笑容在一刹那转为了惊愕。  
“我只想和你道个谢而已……那个，也想稍微关心你一下……”  
“我不需要你那多余的关心。找别人去，不要再在这浪费时间。”  
“可是你确实——”  
“都说了，我不需要。”  
“……”  
凯莉攥紧了拳头，甚至能隐约听见骨节格格的响声。  
在最初的诧异过去之后，她的内心渐渐地涌上了另一种感情。  
——够了。  
“倒是你，到底在想什么？是爱心泛滥？还根本就是在自我陶醉？”  
“……你到底要说什么？”  
已经很久没有感到过这种，直冲头顶的愤怒了。  
——我受够了。  
“不论你是怎么想的，我都用不着……我直说了，我的事情跟你没有关系。放过我不好吗？再纠缠下去对谁都没好处——”  
这家伙、直到现在、还想一个人把所有事情全扛下来啊——  
“埃斯蒂尼安！！！”  
凯莉猛地站了起来，怒吼道。她的肩膀上下起伏着，披在肩上的外套滑落到了地上。  
“你不要太过分了！！是不是到现在还觉得你一个人可以去解决所有的问题？那我现在告诉你——不、可、能！！”  
埃斯蒂尼安似乎完全没意料到她如此激烈爆发的反应，只是坐在原地抬头盯着她。  
“之前你想一个人就解决尼德霍格，然后呢？结果呢？现在你还打算再来一遍，再重蹈一次钢卫塔的覆辙？”  
“那只是——”  
“你不要搞错了，苍天的称号可不止是你的东西，也是我的！！我才不关心你之前是怎么打算的……有什么抱怨的不满的，就去后悔为什么你会带着龙眼遇见我，为什么尼德霍格会选中我吧！从我在中央高地遇见你开始，就已经不是你一个人的事情了！！”  
……上一次这样，接连不断地把积郁在心底的话全部倾吐出来已经是多久之前的事了？  
“我忍你很久了——你到底有什么立场来说我？你和我又有什么区别？把所有人都推得离你远远的，关心你的也好，想帮你的也好……你到底有没有吸取教训这根神经啊？”  
“凯莉——”  
她没有给他反驳或是回答的空余。  
“你来说我不为自己着想？你觉得我和伊修加德还有邪龙都没有关系？我不过是个半路出家的龙骑士，担不住‘苍天’的名号？……我确实在战斗经验上差着你一大截，但我从不觉得我会在这‘资格’上输给谁！我——”  
她仅存的理智把余下的词句封堵在了喉咙里。凯莉一动不动地站在那里，直直地盯着他的眼睛。她有几次想张嘴说些什么，但还是像失声一般，什么声音都发不出来。  
在沉默了一会后，她似乎多多少少冷静下来了一些。终于，她再度开口道。  
“你是真心的讨厌我也好，还是有什么其他的理由也罢……”  
她的声音哽了一下，连她自己都听得出来当中抑制不住的颤抖。  
“至少在龙族和尼德霍格的事情上，你别想把我赶走——你赶不走我的……”  
中原人的眼角闪着几星光点。  
“……”  
两个人就这么相对伫立着，仿佛连四周的空气都凝滞在了深夜的残垣断壁当中。就在她以为这场干巴巴的角力还会继续僵持下去的时候，从身后的雾海吹来了一阵冷风。一两件单衣明显不能够抵御它的寒凉温度，凯莉没忍住，侧过头打了个喷嚏。  
“……”  
半晌，他移开了目光，低低地叹了一口气。  
“……败给你了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安小声嘟哝了一句站起来，到她身后捡起掉在地上的外套，掸了掸尘土。  
他看着她的眼睛——因为昂着头，而倒映着漫天星河的眼瞳，郑重地说道。  
“你说的没错……我确实没什么立场来谴责你。我也没考虑你的感受……抱歉，凯莉。”  
他把手上的衣服还给了她。  
“啊……嗯。”  
这就算是……结束了？  
……想来也是，还能有什么更好的结果呢。不过他居然会这么爽快地承认也挺意外的……  
“总、总之，师兄你知道就好。下次不准再说那种话了……”  
“……行吧。”  
她接过外套披了上去，扣上了扣子。  
精灵青年看她穿好外衣，从断墙上站了起来。不过他的动作怎么看都有些生硬。  
“我们得回去了。要是那两个人发现我们不在，不知又会惹出什么麻烦来。”  
“好。”  
凯莉点点头。没走两步，她似乎又想起了什么事来，“埃斯蒂尼安师兄……所以你刚才是被我吵到了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那……”她偏头想了一下，“你也是睡不着出来散心？”  
“……跟你吵完就用不着了。”  
该说什么呢……本性难移吗？  
“那还真是多谢了——多亏埃斯蒂尼安阁下您，这回我应该可以睡得安安稳稳的了。”  
对她的这句回敬，青年也只是哼了一声，没再多说什么。  
休憩的广场就在前面不远的地方。凯莉仰起头来，看向远处静默的天极白垩宫。  
——无论明天会有什么样的遭遇和真相在那里等待，现在似乎已经有了可以面对它的勇气了。  
听着一旁压低声音的脚步声，她这么想道。


	3. Chpt.3

Chpt.3

“……那个，凯莉？”  
中原人的注意力从远处屋檐上的一片瓦上被拉了回来，她有些不好意思地笑了一下，“抱歉，阿尔菲诺……我走神了，有什么事吗？”  
“虽然只是我的错觉……”阿尔菲诺停顿了一下，像是在斟酌接下来的话，“你和埃斯蒂尼安阁下之间是不是发生了什么？总觉得从天极白垩宫离开之后，你们的气氛就挺……微妙的？”  
凯莉微微怔了一下，这孩子的感觉确实很敏锐啊。  
“呃，现在问题已经解决了。阿尔菲诺你不用担心啦，没什么的。”  
在那天晚上之后，埃斯蒂尼安的表现也没和之前有多大差别。一定要说的话，至少他不会再拒绝她偶尔表露出的好意了。反倒是她自己，再去和他搭话时不知为何总有种微微的不自在感觉。  
精灵少年看起来放心了不少，“那就好，你们马上就要出发讨伐尼德霍格了，要是有什么误会的话就……”他好像忽然想起了什么，“说起来，凯莉你和埃斯蒂尼安阁下好像很久之前就认识了？我们在巨龙首见到他的时候你好像很吃惊。”  
“其实也没有很久啦，之前倒确实发生过一些……不太愉快的事情，”她稍稍犹豫了一下，“不过现在都过去了。”  
她自己也清楚，最开始认识埃斯蒂尼安时发生的那些事说是“不愉快”实在是太过轻描淡写了。  
阿尔菲诺点点头：“嗯，我下面要去帮塔塔露继续搜寻其他拂晓成员的行踪了，凯莉你呢？”  
“你先走吧，我再等他一会，”凯莉的嘴角上扬了一个弧度，伸手就准备朝他头顶摸去，“阿尔菲诺你也越来越可靠了啊——”  
“我又不是小孩子了……”阿尔菲诺迅速地从她手底闪到一边，小声嘟哝了一句，“那就祝你们好运了。”  
“嗯，你们也加油。”  
她看着少年离去的背影，脸上的笑容渐渐褪去了。在他们把这场寻龙之旅的结果报告给艾默里克之后，埃斯蒂尼安说还有点事要处理让他们在外面等一会。然后现在，等在这里的只有她一个人了。  
“……好慢啊。”  
凯莉低低地抱怨了一句，目光又开始漫无目的地游移起来。  
她本不讨厌独处，然而现在显然不是个合适的时机。虽然从一开始就没有怎么期待过这场“谈判”——这么说未免也太高高在上了——最后的结果也算是在意料当中，但还是有那么一部分让她有些措手不及。伊塞勒落寞的影子仍印刻在她记忆里，而她也只是在抛下巫女前给了她个简短而无力的拥抱。  
可她又能做什么呢，自己的情况又好到哪里去了吗。  
……原本在踏入大审门的那一刻起，就应该已经做好了觉悟的。  
只要把自己最习惯、最平常的那一面示人就可以了，像是决斗裁判那时一样就可以了。可还是在听到艾默里克要求一同前去龙巢的时候，感到那副面具裂开了一角。  
她不禁庆幸起埃斯蒂尼安立刻接过了话头，似乎也没有人注意到她那一瞬间的失态。  
不远处挂在屋檐上的冰锥落在了地上，发出了清脆短促的破碎声。几乎是与此同时，她的背后响起了熟悉的金属与岩石碰撞声。凯莉转过身，看见黑色铠甲的龙骑士正朝自己走来。  
“抱歉，久等了，比我预想的要慢上不少，”埃斯蒂尼安四下环顾了一圈，“阿尔菲诺呢？”  
“还有事就先走了……怎么了吗？”  
总觉得他有些在意那位少年。  
“……唔。”  
他难得地显出了些思索的神情，沉默了一会又开口道，“我刚才对他说的话有些重了。但如果不这样的话，他一定还会跟上来的。不是说我不认同他的才能，只是他现在还不太成熟，要是能补足一些实际经验……我说，你在笑什么？”  
凯莉慌忙放下了掩着嘴的手。  
“没、没什么！我只是觉得，埃斯蒂尼安师兄你不用特地向我解释的，大家应该也知道你只是在担心阿尔菲诺而已——嘶！”  
埃斯蒂尼安抬手就在她额头上敲了个栗子。  
“他以后一定会成为优秀的领导者……你就不能等到别人说完话吗。”  
“对不起，一时没忍住……”  
见她老老实实地道了歉，精灵青年也没再多说什么，转身便迈开了步伐：“走吧，西德还在天钢机工房等我们呢。”  
她略带气恼地瞟了他一眼，却正好看到他移开了目光。而无论她再怎么想从那头盔面罩底下瞧出点什么来，他那半张脸还是固执地不肯转回来。   
……该说是太难懂，还是太好懂呢。  
这个人啊，不用这种别扭至极的方式就不会说话吗？  
“嗯，我们走。”  
凯莉拼了命才抑制住了快要从口中溢出的，带点无奈又有些愉快的笑声，脚步慢慢轻快了起来。

加隆德的技术和品质向来无可挑剔，这次准备好突入尼德霍格龙巢的“破魔艇”自然也不例外。西德简明扼要地介绍了驾驶要领和操纵方法之后，凯莉和埃斯蒂尼安很顺利地完成了试飞的工作。从比格斯和魏吉手上接过了飞艇钥匙之后，她简短地道了别，一旁的龙骑士也和他们颔首示意。从机工房走出去还不到几分钟，凯莉就觉得似乎有些不太对劲。  
“……那个，师兄。骑士团宿舍的方向好像不是走这边的吧……呃，还是说你有什么事要去——”  
“看着你老老实实回去，省得再同情心泛滥横生什么枝节出来。”  
凯莉头上的青筋跳了一下，之前在雾海还没吵够吗——就在她差点脱口而出这句的时候，她猛然间意识到了什么。  
——不对，这不让人省心的家伙又在闹别扭。如果是这样的话……  
“你是要送我回去吗？”  
“……”  
他把头扭到了另一边，没有回答这个问题。  
她露出了愉快的笑容，“那谢谢你啦。”  
果然，把话挑明了是个不错的办法。  
她偷偷看向埃斯蒂尼安。今天是个晴朗的好天气。黄色的光晕给他的铠甲镀上了一层暖色，尖锐的轮廓似乎也柔和了许多。  
……搞不好，他那顶头盔下遮着的就是一张和他那性格完全相反，温和又沉静的脸呢。  
她的指尖不经意间碰到了外衣的口袋，略有些坚硬的触感提醒了她什么。凯莉停下来，有些不好意思地叫住了同行人，“抱歉，埃斯蒂尼安，稍微等一下就好。”  
精灵抱起手臂看着她从衣袋里掏出钥匙，打开随身的小包将它塞进了里层，有些不解地问道：“你这是在做什么？”  
“总觉得放口袋里不太放心，还是装进包里比较好……毕竟越重要的东西就得放在越安全的地方嘛，”她扣上了外层的两枚扣子，“好啦，我们走吧？”  
他应了一声。  
登上这段阶梯后，两旁的建筑刚好挡住了日光，投下的影子盖在了并肩走在路上的两个人身上。  
“你现在终于肯好好叫人名字了？”  
“嗯？”凯莉眨眨眼，想了一下才反应过来，“该不会你其实很喜欢听我喊你‘师兄’吧——”  
周围的空气温度骤然降了下去，她用不着扭头都能肯定一旁的龙骑士正浑身散发着黑气。  
“我、我开玩笑的！就开个玩笑而已不要那么瞪我嘛……”  
一阵沉默后，她感到身边的氛围稍稍放松了一些。  
“……所以你这莫名其妙的称呼方式到底是从哪里学来的。”  
“你又不是特例，厄丝蒂安师姐和布吕斯蒙师兄也是啊。再说之前我也一直都这么称呼行会里的前辈们的嘛，这是尊敬。”她理所当然地答道。  
龙骑士颇为不满地哼了一声，“还尊敬……第一次见到人就像根木头似的杵在那一动不动，有这么表达敬意的吗。”  
凯莉感觉自己的某条神经一瞬间成了被火花点燃的引线。  
“你那时下巴都要翘到天上去了还想让我怎么尊敬啊——”  
她当然还记得那个下午，毕竟对一个会居高临下地挑衅追兵的逃犯印象不深刻是不可能的。  
“而且后来你不也说怎么喊随我喜欢嘛，现在纠结来纠结去是不是还想反悔了？我——”  
余下的半句话还没说出口，她就意识到了什么：埃斯蒂尼安的目光似乎一直都落在自己身上。  
“……”  
“不继续了？”精灵青年的语调里又带上了平日里那种调侃的味道，“你不还是挺能说的嘛？”  
“……那还不是因为……”  
最后几个字的声音已经小到快听不清了，她又低声补了一句，“再说话多又不是什么好事……”  
——啊。  
这个话题还是赶快带过去比较好，凯莉咳嗽了两声。  
“总、总之！我也在进步的！现在我都是好好考虑过再说话的，才不会再跟之前一样……”  
“是是，可喜可贺可喜可贺。”  
但他的语调里也听不出多少贺喜的成分。  
太阳渐渐西沉，凯莉向一旁望去，层叠的山峦环绕着这座古老的都城，晚霞的辉光把天幕染成了一片辉煌的橘色，而夜晚的深蓝正从那天幕尽头的另一端信步而来。  
……已经有多少年，没再见过这样的景象了呢。  
“往哪看呢，到了。”  
听到同行人的提醒，她才回过神来。伯爵府那熟悉的建筑已经近在眼前了。  
“啊……谢谢你一路送我回来。”  
——要是这段路，能稍微再长一些……一些些就好了。  
她的脑中忽然没来由地掠过了这个念头。  
可是从天钢机工房所在的基础层一路上到砥柱层，已经无论如何都算不上近了。再说了，自己本来也没想过走这段路时，旁边还会有其他什么人。  
明明应该是很开心的事才对，那为什么还是会有这么一丝丝遗憾呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安简短地应了一声，看着她和门口的卫兵打了个招呼拉开大门，随即转过身准备离开。  
“……那个，稍等一下。”  
凯莉回过头，叫住了他。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
精灵青年停下脚步，朝她投来了疑惑的目光。  
——根本无关紧要，连“事”都算不上。但还是、  
“晚安，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
——像是，有透明的气泡从心底轻飘飘地浮起来。  
她的嘴角不由自主地绽开了一个笑容。  
“……早点休息。”  
他怔了一下答道，末了又低低地补了几个字。  
“晚安。”

"关于光之战士阁下的？"  
在拂晓的两位成员离开后，总骑士长室里只剩下了骑士团的三个人。埃斯蒂尼安没理会老友的问题，顿了顿继续道，“你们现在……最好不要再和她提异邦人身份的问题。”  
艾默里克挑了一下眉毛，似乎有些不解，“怎么了吗？”  
“……没什么。”  
黑发的精灵微微眯起了眼睛。  
“你啊，是不是很在意她？”  
“——”  
龙骑士狠狠地剜了他一眼，才又开口道：“简而言之，我不觉得她是异邦人……至少不完全是。”  
“……那么，”艾默里克若有所思地追问道，“你是怎么知道的？确定吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，“目前只是推测而已。不这么想的话，她有些时候的反应和动作我实在是没法理解……行了，我得先走了。”  
他抬手简短地致了个意便走出了房间，没给艾默里克留下继续追问的机会。  
在他离开后，室内又安静了下来。骑士长闭上眼睛，像是在思考他刚才提出的事情。  
忽然，他低低地笑出了声。  
“怎么了吗，艾默里克大人？”  
面对他副官的疑惑目光，艾默里克带着点笑意回答道。  
“没什么……只是很久没见到他那副完全被说中的样子了。”


	4. Interlude

Interlude

离埃斯蒂尼安在忘忧骑士亭门口瞥见那个熟悉的浅蓝色头发背影，已经有好一会了。  
凯莉出现在这里也没什么好奇怪的。无论是搜集情报还是有别的什么工作，酒馆都是个不错的选择。况且拂晓应该也已经把这里当做了据点，他这段时间几乎每次来都能看到那位书记员小姐卖力工作的样子。  
但一个人躲在酒馆最不起眼的角落里坐着明显和工作没什么关系。比起光之战士阁下会一个人跑来这里喝闷酒，居然还要花一番功夫才能把她找出来还更令他吃惊一些。  
……不过说到底，自己又为什么会费这么个劲进来找她。  
在他来得及去思考这个问题之前，原本目光还在漫无目的游移的中原人就察觉到了他靠近的气息，抬起头来和他对上了视线。  
“啊……埃斯蒂尼安。”  
他想起了黑暗中灯火倏然亮起的一刹那。  
“……看不出来，你居然还有这种爱好。”  
精灵青年拉过她对面的椅子坐了下来。她把头发在脑后盘了个发髻，但还是有蓬乱的碎发从各处散出来，身上的衣服也和整齐这两个字搭不上关系，像是卸下铠甲随便抓了一件什么衣服就出了门。不过她要是为了让自己更不起眼才这么穿，那这身打扮的效果还是可以的。  
“只是顺带啦，顺带，”凯莉有些不好意思地把杯子往一旁推了推，“我来看看塔塔露，然后就稍微休息一会。吉布里隆老板也说这种酒挺流行的……我就尝尝看了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安借着昏暗的灯光扫了一眼几乎已经被阴影淹没了的酒瓶。虽然算不上有多好，但是这种比寻常果酒浓烈不少的葡萄酒确实在伊修加德的平民中人气不低。靠在一旁的杯子中漂浮着的冰块几乎占去了接近一半的分量，估计那位老板在推销酒的时候也一并把这种因为经济而十分受欢迎的喝法推销给她了。  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
凯莉稍稍皱了一下眉头，“闻上去倒还不错，喝的时候……又苦又辣，也不知道为什么有人会喜欢它了。”  
距离瓶口也没有多远的液面和几乎看不错被动过的杯子印证了她的感想。  
“……你这还是小孩子的口味啊。”  
她不满地扫了一眼过来，反驳道：“只是喜欢甜一点的而已嘛……我其实还是喜欢那种不那么辣的，热乎乎的，最好再加上点香料什么的……”  
那跟你现在点来喝的已经完全不是一个东西了吧。  
“而、而且，一个人的话……很无聊……”  
她突然磕磕巴巴了起来，“那个……埃斯蒂尼安，你现在如果不忙的话，可不可以……？”  
他盯着面前那双鸢尾色的眼瞳，想从里面瞧出点什么东西来。  
“……行。”  
最后他还是鬼使神差地答应了。而就在这一刻，那盏灯火似乎腾起了比刚才更耀眼的光亮。  
“真的？谢谢你！”  
凯莉看起来心情很不错，又不知从哪摸出了另外一个杯子递给了他。埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，“我就不用了。”  
“说起来，埃斯蒂尼安你平时会喝酒么？”  
青年皱了皱眉，“……没什么特别的兴趣。”  
对什么会有特别的兴趣呢，大概什么都不会吧。在染满了鲜血和仇恨的人生中，是不会有璀璨夺目的光彩出现的。  
“……”  
她一言不发地拿过自己的酒杯，朝空杯子里连酒带冰块分了一半出来给他，又推到了他面前桌上。  
“虽然我确实不太能理解为什么会有人那么喜欢酒，这瓶也不是那种可以拿去收藏的……不过你要不要尝尝看？至少我是觉得香味还不错啦。”  
“……唔。”  
他凝视了一会杯中微微摇动的金褐色液体，最后还是端起了玻璃杯。  
“喝之前要先闻一下，然后等苦味和辣味过去再品品余下来的——”  
“你怎么这么多话。”  
“这叫讲究！”凯莉气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“别人告诉过我的，这么喝更能品出酒的味道……怎么样？感觉到那种葡萄的香味了吗？”  
“……大概吧。”  
要说完全没有的话，那肯定是骗人的了。而要是和她说的一样能闻到什么“香味”的话，那也算不上是真话。毕竟在他的认知中，这顶多只能算得上是什么浆果的味道罢了。  
“有一点点……大概。”  
他末了又补充了一句跟之前没什么差别的话，然而这句近乎敷衍的感想却似乎正中了凯莉的下怀，她露出了一个开心的笑容。  
“嘿嘿，那埃斯蒂尼安你和我差不多，都是那种不太能理解酒的乐趣在哪的人……”  
也不知道她在傻乐什么。  
埃斯蒂尼安看着眼前的中原人，总有种似曾相识的感觉——是了，这不是他第一次看见凯莉露出这种表情。  
那好像还是他们正式来到伊修加德之前，只是作为艾默里克请来的帮手来协助防御龙族的一次进攻。在击退了维刹普巨龙之后，他果然在集结于云廊上的冒险者部队里看见了那个身影。不得不说，如果不是之前和她打过交道，在人群中将她认出来还是有些难度的……  
凯莉正在和她的一个同伴交谈着。忽然，如同感应到了什么一样，她抬起头来望向他所在的方向，正好对上了他投下的目光。随即举起手臂来用力地挥舞着，幅度大得生怕他看不到。  
她脸上绽开的笑容，不输此刻晴空之上洒下的灿烂日光。  
“——”  
有那么一个瞬间，他感到自己的呼吸停滞了一秒。  
是因为从未见过她这种和平日里大相径庭的表情吗，还是什么其他的原因？  
大概只是个自来熟的家伙而已——他这么想着，不一会就把这件事抛诸脑后了。  
那时他没有也不会去琢磨这些细枝末节。但是之后随着他接触到凯莉的机会越来越频繁，他对这个中原人的印象渐渐从那零星断续的几块碎片，渐渐地开始聚集增多，拼凑起了一个愈加完整的形象来。  
然而直到现在，他仍然还是时不时地有一种“她居然还会这样”的意外感觉。按说他已经和这位“光之战士”相处有一段时间了，也该清楚她的脾气是怎么样的了。然而很多时候，他还是摸不清这人的反应和想法……  
——比起“摸不清”，说是“不太敢相信”还更贴切一些。  
“你这回倒是肯好好喊人名字了啊。”  
“……”  
凯莉没有回答，只是又拿起酒杯抿了一口，才又开口道：“归根结底我也只算是个编外人员。现在虽然尼德霍格已经被击败了，但麻烦和问题可一点都没少。更何况是酒馆这种‘便利’的地方……被拿去当枪使的事，有那么一次就够了。”  
“……唔。”  
埃斯蒂尼安有些意外，她这次的回答可比之前那个随便糊弄过去的要有理有据得多。  
她闭起一只眼，手一摊，“所以……我就只好忍耐一下好好喊你啦。”  
……真的是这样的吗？并不是他在质疑凯莉的考虑是否周全，只是最后这一句……和他的印象有些不太一样。  
另一幕场景闯入了他的回想中——在龙巢之顶和尼德霍格周旋时，从背后传来了有些上气不接下气的呼唤他的声音。  
——埃斯蒂尼安——  
那时她眼中的焦急可不像是有什么抑制或是收敛。如果连那个时候都还是“有忍耐的必要”的话，未免也有些……太过刻意了吧？  
他几不可闻地叹了口气，将杯中所剩不多的酒液一饮而尽。见他放下了杯子，凯莉重新给他斟上了大半杯，然后又顺便往自己面前那杯里添了一些。  
“……你适可而止啊。”  
“没问题的，我知道我的极限在哪……”她回答道，再度浮起的冰块停留在了刚过一半的高度，“这么点酒还暂时不能拿我怎么样。”  
……姑且还是相信她吧。  
周围又陷入了一片静寂中。  
她还真的挺会挑地方的，这个角落确实很隐蔽，若只是匆匆路过扫一眼，多半是不会注意到这个角落的。想听清他们的对话，也要靠到相当近的距离才行。以他现在察觉到的情形来看，似乎也没有那么不知趣的人在周围晃悠。这么说来……  
“……凯莉，你……”  
犹豫了一下之后，他最终还是问出了那个问题。  
“你和伊修加德……是有什么渊源吗？”  
“……”  
凯莉放下了盛着琥珀色的杯盏，沉默地移开了目光。  
“我能……回答你‘这是机密情报’吗？”  
“你不想说也没问题的。”  
她凝视着靠墙的半空酒瓶。  
“……抱歉。”  
埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉头。  
“你没必要老是道歉。”  
凯莉又拿起了酒杯，缓缓在手中移动着它的重心。  
“因为其实不算什么特别的事……只是，我不想再把重要的人牵扯进来了。”  
冰块撞击到杯壁，发出了清脆的响声。  
“之前帝国军追查我的时候，找到了拂晓当时的据点。而等到我回去的时候，已经……”  
她的声音梗住了，手上的动作也停了下来。  
“……我知道这其实不是我的错，但还是……至少一直到现在，我还是没办法那么理所当然地把这类事情说出来。总觉得又会给不相干的人惹出什么麻烦来。沙之家也好……你那时候也好，眼睁睁地看着谁在面前逝去这种事，我已经快受够了……”  
——是这样吗。所以在钢卫塔和龙巢时，她才会有那么激烈的反应吗。那也难怪当时在巨龙首的会议室里再看到她时，她才会先是怔了一下，而后像是完全没听见他那有些挑衅意味的“问候”，只是长长地舒了一口气而已。  
她小小啜了一口，嘴角弯起一个浅浅的弧度，“不过你既然已经猜到了，那我也只能告诉你‘没错’啦。至于更具体的……以后要是有机会，也不是完全不可能再讲给你听。”  
“……随你喜欢了。”  
他答了一句，刚准备拿起酒继续，一个不知哪来的念头又闯入了他脑中。  
“那……你这么尽心尽力地给福尔唐家帮忙，也是因为这个？”  
……自己为什么还要再追问这么一句？  
“唔……也不能完全这么说吧，”凯莉的眉头稍稍纠在了一起，“这件事的话……福尔唐家在拂晓最需要帮助的时候向我们伸出了援手。我实在是……不知道该怎么还清才好。不尽力的话也太不公平了……你就当是我在钻牛角尖吧。”  
她低低地苦笑了一声，随即一抬手向喉咙里倒干了剩余的葡萄酒。  
“喂，凯莉——”  
他想从中原人手中夺下酒瓶，却没料到她轻轻巧巧地一抬手又一转手腕闪了过去，玻璃瓶在空中划过一道弧形的轨迹后又落在了她面前。  
“……我说，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
凯莉慢条斯理地又往杯中注入了半杯琥珀色。  
“你从刚才开始就一直在问我各种问题吧？要是再让你这么问下去怎么也说不过去了……所、以、说！你也得答应我一件事才行——三个问题换一个要求，很公平吧？”  
不知是不是一旁摇曳的灯火的缘故，她鸢尾色的眸中闪动着跳跃的光芒。  
埃斯蒂尼安的眉头不经意地抽搐了两下，“你对公平还真是执着啊……”  
“那当然！这可是我——我的原则，有借得有还，我最讨厌和人来来回回算不清账了……”  
凯莉伸出手来，指尖在已然磨损的瓶身标签上打着圈。  
“不过你的话……这酒钱倒是可以先欠着。”  
——你连一瓶酒的钱都不肯放过吗。  
他正准备用另一口酒按捺住回敬过去的冲动，却在那苦涩酒味的提醒下，想到了另外一件事。  
“为什么是我？”  
也只有到现在，他才有多余的精力来回想这些事了。  
主动想来接近他的人本就不多，推都推不走的更是屈指可数——更不用说表现得这么明显了。  
“……巨龙首的那个骑士跟你关系不也挺好的吗，你要想喝酒找他不行？”  
“你说奥尔什方？”她脸上的表情复杂了不少，“不行……不是说他怎么了。当初是我救下了弗朗塞尔，这才跟他熟悉起来……后来他收留了落难的拂晓，然后又介绍我们来了伊修加德，更不用说其它各种各样的事了……”  
她直接抱住了头，手肘咚地落在桌上。  
“他为我们做了太多太多……如果不能回报的话，我实在是没有办法和他像普通朋友一样相处……”  
……这家伙怎么老在奇怪的地方钻牛角尖。  
“你要那么想报答他，不如——”  
不如什么？  
就在脱口而出这句话的同时，他感到一股酸涩的滋味渐渐涌了上来。本来只是句再平常不过的玩笑话，然而此时他根本说不出口——像是他自己根本就不想知道她会有什么反应。 “……你说什么？我没听清……”  
凯莉歪了歪头，疑惑地看着他。  
看她脸上的表情，应该不是假装没听见……埃斯蒂尼安把方才乱七八糟的想法推到一边去，再次追问道。  
“……就非得是我吗？”  
“你可不一样——你就算知道我是拂晓的那个冒险者也没什么差别，还直接当着艾默里克他们的面直接跟我说不是来跟我打架的……我也好雅伯里克老师也好，都那么担心你……结果你还那么说！” “……”  
她怎么又开始提这事。  
“而，而且……我想要你来陪我……” 凯莉磕磕巴巴地，继续说了下去，“大家都觉得你很吓人，但其实不是的……我知道，你又认真心又好，一点都不可怕。不仅愿意听我抱怨，还肯来开导我……”  
听到这话，他不由得皱了皱眉。  
“你怎么就知道我愿意？”  
她居然还一脸无辜地看着自己，“难道不是？”  
他向一旁移开了目光。  
“……我很烦你，不要再来找我了。”  
啪！  
凯莉猛地站起来，两手在桌上一拍。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……你看着我，然后再把这句话说一遍。”  
她探过身子来死死地盯着他。  
“看着——我的——眼睛——再说一遍——”  
“……我——”  
他几乎都能感觉到她微温的气息拂过他的脸颊，连带着果酒的味道一同钻进鼻腔里。鸢尾色的眼瞳在昏暗的环境中甚至成了深灰色，火光映出的光点在其中不安地摇动着。  
他难道没有想过把这个烦人的家伙赶跑吗？从一开始看到自己就战战兢兢，到后来总是自说自话地凑过来找他。而且这次和在翻云雾海上不一样，只要把那句话重复一遍，再随便说几句狠话，她一定就会跑开——他可以确信这一点的。  
可是，为什么，现在的自己做不到？  
光是对上这么一双透亮的眼睛，他就已经一个字都说不出来了。  
“……”  
还没等他真的回答什么，她就又跟什么都没发生一样不满地坐回去，自顾自地嘟哝了起来。  
“啊，等一下你不要岔开话题——刚才你还说要答应我一件事的呢？”  
“……你还没忘了啊，”他无奈地叹了一口气，“先说是什么事……然后我再考虑一下。”  
“很简单的——一点都不复杂，你现在就能做到的。”  
凯莉空着的另一只手盖住酒杯上方将它拿起来轻轻地摇晃着。忽然，她伸出一根手指指着他，轻笑着开口道——  
“你……把头盔摘了怎么样？”  
这一刻，他至少可以确定一件事——她之前的那句“知道自己极限在哪”已经完全不可信了。  
“……你到底都在想什么乱七八糟的……”  
“我是认真的！”  
她确实正一脸严肃地看向自己。  
“好歹我们……按你的话说，也算是搭档了。结果我一次——一次都没能好好看过你，无论怎么想都太过分了吧——”  
这么认真，这么严肃地向他抗议着如此微不足道的一件小事，就像是对她有着无可替代的意义一般。  
“……败给你了。”  
他小声嘀咕道，手放下杯子朝头盔上的几处卡扣摸去。确实如她所说，是个毫不费力而且现在就能做到的动作。  
埃斯蒂尼安摘下了头盔。  
“——”  
这一次，换做是凯莉呆呆地盯着他看了。  
而这个表情对他而言也不陌生。  
那是更加久远的记忆了——他在中央高地发现皇都的追兵已经发现了他临时的藏身之所，正准备好好看看他们请来的到底是何方神圣时，那个傻呆呆杵在那里的冒险者——  
说真的，他直到现在还是不能完全将凯莉和“光之战士”这个名号联系到一块去。不是说他在质疑她的实力或是其他的什么，只是……  
他心目中的凯莉，可比那一个高高在上虚无缥缈的光环生动多了。  
她明明有那么多的样子——开心地笑着的，沉思着的，搞砸了事情而懊恼着的，愤怒到全身发抖的……还有一个人坐在废墟上，孤独又落寞地望着星空的。  
那些全部，都是只属于“凯莉”这个人的模样。  
此刻他忽然意识到了什么。  
……总有一种，无法从她身上移开视线的感觉。  
这跟她是什么身份都没有关系。冒险者也好，英雄也好，其他什么乱七八糟的头衔也罢……又或者是现在正坐在自己对面的，这根还是只会盯着自己看的木头。  
“……你还没看够啊。”  
“没——呃，不是，我是说……”  
凯莉似乎刚回过神来。她深呼吸了几次后，眯起眼睛来用力地拍了拍两边脸颊。  
“你，你还是戴回去比较好……嗯，还是原来那样比较好……”  
——不妙，实在是太不妙了——  
她小声地自言自语道。  
也不知是酒精，昏暗的灯光，没掌控好的力道还是其他什么东西的作用，她的脸色似乎比不久前深了不少。  
“……莫名其妙，”他嘀咕了一句，又依言将头盔带了回去，“这下你满意了？”  
“好像，嗯……能安下心来一点……又好像不行，大概……”  
凯莉的舌头好像已经打结了。她有些不知所措，刚才为止还能聚焦在某一点的目光已经开始散漫地游移起来，就算偶然对上了他的视线，下一秒也立刻转去了其他地方。  
“……”  
在一片难耐的沉默后，她的手下意识地再次朝一旁的酒瓶伸去。  
“你给我住手——”  
这一次，他可没打算留什么机会给这个已经没救了的家伙。

最后虽然凯莉始终坚持说自己没喝醉，而且还打算给他表演走直线来证明这一点，他还是无视了一路上旁边不时传来的抗议声，直接把她送回了伯爵府。看着大门在她身后关上，埃斯蒂尼安终于长长地出了一口气——这场闹剧终于算是结束了。  
然而说真的，他感觉好像也没有那么糟糕。  
——这家伙，到底是个什么样的人啊。  
看来这个问题的答案，一时半会是得不出来了。  
看着终卫要塞外的血色残阳，这么一个念头忽然在他心中冒了出来。  
——要是能再多看看她其他的样子，应该也不是件坏事吧？


	5. Chpt.4（上）

Chpt.4（上）

在讨伐了尼德霍格后，遗留下来的问题并没有和它一同消散掉。龙诗战争的真相、不知去向的另一颗龙眼、以及随之而来的伊修加德正教千年的谎言……艾默里克为了向教皇求证而只身前去与他对质，而后——  
埃斯蒂尼安向窗外望去。他和露琪亚把艾默里克送到神殿骑士团医院的时候太阳刚刚落下，云彩也还只有聚集起来的趋势。骑士长的伤势算不上非常严重，但也需要一段时间的静养。现在已经是深夜了，漆黑的天幕上布满了灰暗的阴云，已然开始降下的白色雪片也愈发纷繁，划过的轨迹也开始变得倾斜起来。  
又是一场暴风雪吗……凯莉那家伙，现在没事吧。  
他不由得回想起了那个失魂落魄的背影。不用细想都知道，她是费了多大力气才让自己还能“像往常一样”向前迈开脚步的。至少对他而言，现在这个伤痕累累、摇摇欲坠的面具一点作用都没有了。  
只能希望她不要做出什么蠢事了。  
“……？”  
口袋里的通讯珠响了起来。他皱了一下眉头，随后走了出去，不消片刻就回来了。  
“抱歉，我出去一下——之后就交给你了。”  
副骑士长有些担忧地看了他一眼：“怎么了吗？”  
“没事……你们不用担心。”  
虽然还有些犹豫，露琪亚还是点了点头，“嗯，您路上小心。”  
“好。”  
他走出病房关好身后的门，一丝庆幸掠过了心头——若是艾默里克的话，想蒙混过关可没这么简单了。  
之前那糟糕的预感还真的应验了。发来通话的是阿尔菲诺：说是在那之后把凯莉送回了房间，但过了一会之后去敲门却没有回应，再去看的时候发现她已经不知去向了，只留下了一扇开着的窗户——简而言之，凯莉人不见了。如果是平时，这也不是什么大事。但现在这情形，无论怎么都算不上了，更何况又是这么一个风雪夜……目前这件事只有他和那位书记员小姐知道，他也不想在这种时候再给其他人添更多的乱，于是只好来向他求助了。  
他毫不犹豫地答应了。  
“……真不让人省心。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一把推开骑士团总部的正门，大步迈进了缀着浩繁纯白的漆黑当中去。

按照阿尔菲诺的说法，她应该没有用传送魔法离开。他们两个人大致在砥柱层找了一圈，完全没有她的踪影。于是他直接冲向了通向城外的圣徒门，期望能找到什么线索。或许真的有什么好运在眷顾他，一开始的搜寻居然还算顺利——他赶到时，先前一班卫兵刚结束这一轮的执勤准备换岗，他们在几小时前也确实看见了和凯莉很相似的人影。他甚至没来得及和他们道谢，就又一头扎进了茫茫风雪中去。  
直到他已经奔上长长的云廊时，才猛然意识到至少应该先去牵一只陆行鸟，仅靠这两条腿还是太过勉强了。  
然而这份好运似乎也没有持续多久，他还是在占星台附近丢失了凯莉的行踪。地上的足迹被不息的落雪盖住，深夜中的一盏孤灯照明更是有限。在这样的风雪夜中，再多拖延一分一秒都是危险。再这样下去的话，万一——  
“……”  
该怎么办。  
冷静，现在必须先冷静下来。  
他闭起眼睛深深地呼吸，让充斥在胸腔中的冰冷空气给近乎沸腾的思考降下了温度。  
就算再怎么歇斯底里不顾一切，她也绝对不会拿自己的命开玩笑，一头扎进这茫茫雪原中毫无目的地乱转的。  
——她一定，就在附近。  
中央高地这一片自己理当再熟悉不过才是。能暂时让人在风雪中停下脚步、喘息片刻的地方还是有那么几处的。先前带着龙眼离开皇都时，也算是把这里当做过据点……  
——等一下。  
某块距今并不遥远的记忆碎片，在他脑海中一闪而过。  
“——！”  
那一刻，他伸出手牢牢地握住了它，毫不犹豫地向它所映射的光景中的方向飞驰而去。  
而就在那个山洞口，他真的发现了他一直寻觅着的，瑟缩起来的人影。  
——这个、一根筋的、大笨蛋啊！！  
“凯莉！！！”  
“……！”  
抱着膝盖蜷成一团的中原人缓缓抬起头来，呆呆地望着他。平日里梳得整整齐齐的头发散乱着，马尾辫也松松垮垮地拖在脑后，上面还挂满了尚未融化的冰碴和雪花。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安，师兄……？”  
她已失去血色的嘴唇微微颤动着，勉勉强强才吐出了几个残破的单词来。  
“……”  
看到她这副模样，无论是那些惯常的玩笑还是调侃，亦或是责备的话语，都仿佛被这寒冷封冻在了喉咙口一般。然而与此同时，先前一度被他压抑下来的情绪却在此刻一齐喷薄而出。  
焦急、担忧、不安、或许还有些愤怒、自责和其它种种一时说不清道不明的感情夹杂在了一起，像是要冲破胸膛一般激荡着。如同被这股力量驱使着一般，他大步跨上前去，俯下身来一手托住膝盖一手扶起肩膀，将她整个人横抱起来。又调整了一下姿势，让她靠在自己胸口上，乘上了陆行鸟。而在这整个过程中，凯莉什么反应都没有，只是乖乖地任他摆弄。  
……就像是捧着一块不会动，也不会说话的冰。  
埃斯蒂尼安低头看了她一眼，再次有些懊恼地想到——应该带一件披风什么的来的。  
“再坚持一会……我们这就回去。”  
她微微点了点头。  
在准备奔向外面的风雪夜中之前，他隐隐约约地听见了一句细若游丝般的话语。  
“……对不起……”  
“……”  
他手上的力度又加大了一分。  
“这种话，留到之后再说吧。”  
像往常一样不咸不淡地抛下这样的话，埃斯蒂尼安带着凯莉一头扎进了漫天的风雪当中。好在他对着一路的情况再清楚不过，即使是目前这种恶劣至极的景况下，迅速赶回皇都也不在话下。扑面而来的朔风毫不留情地刮在他暴露出的脸和小臂上，他只能尽量伏低身子来挡住一部分雪花。若是把她背在背后，虽然的确可以多遮住一些，但铠甲上的尖棘又是另外一个大麻烦了。  
也许正是因为他凑近了一些，当那些断断续续的语句残片再次飘入他耳中时，它们和刚才比变得清晰了许多。  
“……对不起……在钢卫塔，没能……”  
“凯莉？”  
他试探着叫了一声，却没有回应。  
“哪里都，找不到你……不知道该去哪里……”  
如同梦呓一般飘渺不定。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安……埃斯蒂尼安……不要死，求你了……”  
“……”  
这话到底是说给谁听的啊。  
他按捺住了将这句话吼出来的冲动。把自己搞得那么狼狈，居然还有闲心去管别人……不过她现在怕是连自己在说什么都不知道，他又为什么还在这里费劲搭腔。  
“我——”  
她的声音渐渐微弱下去，最后的只言片语淹没在了风雪中。  
“……凯莉？！”  
得再加快一些速度了。  
埃斯蒂尼安抬头望了一眼前方，向着远处一片混沌的漆黑夜幕中唯一的灯火都城疾驰而去。


	6. Chpt.4（下）

Chpt.4（下）

架在炉火上的一口小锅中飘出了连绵的气泡破裂声，底下火焰映出了它表面斑驳的坑洼，一截酒瓶颈伸出水面斜倚在边沿，反射着摇曳的橙黄色光芒。埃斯蒂尼安坐在一旁凝视着摇曳的火焰，时不时向另一个方向瞥两眼。中原人正裹着毯子安静地躺在床铺上，连呼吸的声音都被盖在了轻柔的水声中。  
“……”  
凯莉从被他带回来之后就一直安安静静的，听他的话去火边等他拿来替换的干衣服，准备床铺，然后乖乖地盖好毯子再等着他热酒。她一路上都处于一种半梦半醒的状态，甚至还一度差点失去意识。在冰天雪地里昏迷过去实在是太危险了，若不是他的呼喊，最后会变成什么样连他都不敢肯定……  
想想这一天里发生的事情，他又能说什么呢。现在她能安安稳稳地躺在这里，已经是无比幸运的事了。  
时间应该差不多了。  
他垫着一块布把酒瓶拎了出来，将冒着热气的深琥珀色液体注入了杯中，氤氲的香气从中弥散开。这瓶酒似乎还是艾默里克不知什么时候说着“骑士团的星芒礼物”硬塞给他的，把它从橱柜深处翻出来还费了一番工夫。  
“凯莉。”  
精灵青年端着酒杯走到床边，叫了一声她的名字，“还能坐起来吗？”  
凯莉的视线落到他身上，眨了眨眼睛。毛毯下的手臂稍稍挪动了一下，撑起了一部分身体，然后——  
他暗暗叹了口气，放下杯子上前伸手环住她的肩膀，扶着她坐了起来。  
铠甲那种东西，在进门后不久就被他抛到了一边——冰冷的尖刺已经成了他现在最不需要的东西。  
埃斯蒂尼安握住她的手拿稳杯子，看着她一点一点喝下琥珀色的香酒。而后把杯子搁到一旁的矮柜上，又扶她躺下掩好毯子。他看了凯莉一眼，她额头前散乱的碎发遮住了眼睛，也似乎挡住了眼瞳中的光点。  
他记忆中的这对眸光从未如此灰暗过。之前有几次偶然间瞥见过她失落的模样，也决不会如同现在一般。  
即使是众人心目中所向披靡的英雄，一样会有脆弱不堪的一面。  
——她就是凯莉，仅此而已。  
他重重地在心底长叹了一口气，伸手摸了摸她的头发。然后站起来拿起杯子，转过身准备——  
有什么东西拽住了他的衣角。  
“……”  
他有些无奈地回过身去，握住了从毯子底下伸出的那只手，已经比先前温暖许多了。  
“我一会就回来……不会离开你太远的。”  
她以几乎不可见的幅度点了点头，乖乖地收回了手。  
壁炉中的火焰渐渐弱了下来。他捡起一旁堆着的柴火添了一把进去，又走到一旁倒掉杯底残留的香料渣，把杯子收回了柜子里。  
今天就先凑合一晚上好了。不过在那之前……  
他的余光扫到了散落在床尾的几件衣服。  
“……你也有让别人给你收拾残局的时候啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻声自言自语道，搬过一个矮架子到炉火旁，把那些浸透了雪水的衣服一件件摊开、展平、挂上去，然后——  
“……？”  
拿过最后一件的时候，他的指尖触碰到了什么东西。这件看上去多半是穿在里面的内衬，不应该会有什么坚硬的东西才对……  
“……”  
万一是什么不好烤火的东西呢。  
他这么想着，顺着那块突起摸去，是在心口附近的一个暗袋。犹豫了一下，他还是把手伸向了上面缠绕着的绳结。解开它还稍稍费了些工夫，他小心翼翼地取出了里面的物件。  
那是他再熟悉不过的一块深蓝色水晶，中间刻着枪头的图案。  
“……”  
埃斯蒂尼安端详了它一会，放了回去。而就在他伸手进去的时候，指尖又传来了另一种不同的触感。他摸索着又将它取出，借着火光打量起来。  
这是一枚不规则的鳞片，缺损的边缘在火光的映照下泛着暗红色的光晕。  
“……啧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头，脸上的表情愈发复杂起来。  
他当然记得这是什么。  
——讨伐尼德霍格时，嵌在他铠甲缝隙中的两枚鳞片。

“——啊，那个、埃斯蒂尼安师兄。可以给我看一下吗？”  
他刚把这两片碍着他铠甲自由活动的玩意从缝隙里拔下来，凯莉就凑了过去。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是想看一眼是什么东西卡着了而已。”她回答道，眼中毫不克制地闪着好奇的光。  
“……行吧。”  
他把两片残破的鳞片递给凯莉，她小心地接过去，放在手心观察了起来。  
毕竟是无意间卡在里面的，哪一片都没有完整的形状。这种东西还是早点扔掉比较好——  
“你对这种东西有兴趣？”  
他有些鬼使神差地问了这么一句。  
“嗯，也算是邪龙讨伐的纪念了……对了，埃斯蒂尼安师兄，这个可以送给我吗？”  
凯莉虽然还想维持着那副冷静的、平日里作为“光之战士”的样子，但无论是说话的语气抑或是脸上的神情，都把她现在的想法一点不剩地出卖了个底朝天。  
……真是好懂的家伙。  
“想要的话都拿去，没必要问我。”  
“那可不行——”她单手撑在腰上，有些气鼓鼓地盯着他，“能击败尼德霍格又不是我一个人的功劳，而且也算是挺珍贵的东西了，全给我怎么都说不过去吧？所以……”  
她捻起其中一片递给了他，他下意识地接了过来。  
“我只要一片就可以了。这一片归你，记得好好保管啊。”  
“……是是。”  
他心不在焉地答道，攥起手来准备找个她不注意的机会丢掉。还没往前走两步，凯莉就好像又想起了什么一样，轻轻握拳捶了一下掌心。  
“啊，对了。既然你也留了一片……那我可更得找个好点的地方放了。”  
凯莉的笑容中多了几分他那时没来得及琢磨明白的意思。  
青年看着她的笑脸，又低头打量了一下掌心那块泛着暗红色的残破碎片，原本把它赶紧扔掉的念头似乎已经没那么强烈了。

“……”  
好好放起来——吗。  
埃斯蒂尼安回头望了一眼正睡在床铺上的中原人，一时有种五味杂陈的感觉涌上心头。  
“……净给人添麻烦。”  
他重新把水晶和鳞片装了回去，又将这件衣服和先前几件一并挂在火边的架子上，最后把椅子轻手轻脚地拎到了床边，坐下来看着凯莉。她似乎已经睡去了，脸上仿佛现出了几分沉静的安稳神情。精灵青年正准备为她把刚才掀起一角的毛毯重新铺好时，发现先前拽住他衣摆的那只手仍然没有收回去。  
“真的是……败给你了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安轻声念道，但语气中也没有多少抱怨的痕迹。  
他伏下身子趴在床沿边上准备休息。刚准备把那只手收回到毛毯下，仍然有些寒凉的温度就让他停下了动作。他犹豫了一会后，最终还是握住了凯莉伸出的手。  
用这个姿势睡觉的话，明天早上肯定不会好过了。但是比起那些无关紧要的问题——  
“晚安，凯莉。”  
在他闭上眼之前，确确实实地感到了从紧握住的那只手上传来的温度。确信了它不会轻易从指缝间溜走后，他放任自己沉下了沉眠之中。  
然而那并不代表着休憩。  
在摇曳不定的模糊意识中，埃斯蒂尼安隐约察觉到了自己似乎正在一片无光的空间中漂游。无论怎样向周围探出手摸索，都是一片虚无。即便挣扎着睁开眼睛，视线所及之处仍是幽深的黑暗。想呼喊些什么，词句在成型前就被吞没了。  
——如同溺水一般的感觉，像是沉入无底的深海。  
就在他以为这个漫长而窒息的过程将会持续到永远的一刻，有什么人的手忽然从上方抓住了他。还来不及睁开眼朝那个方向望去，足以穿透深海的耀眼光芒便刺破了眼帘——  
埃斯蒂尼安有些茫然地眨了眨眼，把头从枕得早已麻木的手臂上抬了起来。  
风雪似乎已经停了，日光透过窗户照进了房间里，给灰白色的基调染上了几分明亮的颜色。  
“……啊。”  
一旁传来了低低的，仍然十分嘶哑的声音。他转过去，对上了那双鸢尾色的眼瞳。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……师兄？”  
凯莉已经坐了起来，正有些不知所措地看着他，“不好意思，我好像弄醒你了……那个，可以先放开一会吗？”  
他的视线落到了左手上，原本只是轻轻握住她的手已经在不知不觉间加大了不少力道。  
“……抱歉，”他松了手，“没有弄疼你吧？”  
“没关系的……”  
她小声回答后，屋内又陷入了静默当中。壁炉里的火焰早就熄灭了，炉膛中只余下了清冷的黑灰色灰烬。凯莉仍低垂着头，蓬乱的头发盖住了她大部分的表情。  
想说的，想问她的事实在是太多了，但是该说什么、问什么又是另一回事了。  
“……对不起。”  
打破这片沉默的还是她。  
“我……好像给你添了很多麻烦。真的……很对不起。明明外面下着那么大的雪，但我还是……”  
她的声音越来越小。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安师兄，能不能……让我，一个人待一会？”  
“……”  
他当然清楚凯莉会做什么。  
明明知道她的话语中毫无虚假。无论是谁，也理所当然地应该有独处的权利才是。更何况她刚刚才经受了那么重大的打击，想静一静再正常不过了……不是吗？  
“没关系。”  
他低声答道。  
“这里……不会有人来的。”  
——但是，无论如何，都做不到把她丢在这里让她一个人哭泣啊——  
“所以说……现在，我……不像个英雄也可以吧？就算哭出来，也可以吧……？”  
她的眼瞳中氤氲起了流转的水光。  
埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，向一边稍稍偏开了视线。  
……她应该不会想让其他人看见自己这副样子吧。  
“我……没能救他。之前也是……沙之家那时也是……我，其实，应该可以的……可是……”  
凯莉哽咽着，断断续续地倾吐起了不曾和任何人提起过的话语。  
那是不应由“英雄”之口说出的，丧气话。  
“……对不起……这下，我到底该怎么……对不起……我不知道，已经还不清了啊……”  
她抬起手将脸埋进了手心，然而泪水还是顺着指间的缝隙流淌下来。  
“……该怎么办……我是不是……说不定，其实可以……”  
她已经连完整的话都拼凑不出来了，零星的词句也淹没在了哭泣声中。  
“为什么，这种事情……还要，再来一次啊——”  
凯莉像是要把至今全部压抑着的情感全部释放出来一般，放声大哭起来。  
精灵青年此前只是沉默地听着她的自白。而此时他上前去张开手臂，轻轻地圈住了她的肩膀。  
“……你尽力了。”  
他当然清楚这么轻飘飘的一句话能有多少分量。这种懊悔、不甘、痛恨自己无能为力的感觉他再熟悉不过了。在它们面前，一切旁人的话语都是如此苍白无力。  
——但是，正因为经历过那样的地狱，才会想拉她一把啊。  
……至少自己，是曾经一度错失过那样一只手臂的。  
时间犹如细砂一般缓慢地一点一滴流散。也许是耗尽了气力，凯莉的号哭渐渐减弱了下去，最后余下了几声零星的抽泣。终于，她松开了环着埃斯蒂尼安后背的手臂，推了推他的胸口。  
力道轻得像一片羽毛。  
“……可以了。我……就要这么一小会就行……一会就好了……”  
凯莉低低地念道，嗓音已经因声嘶力竭的号哭而喑哑不堪。  
“我……得回伯爵府去。不要紧的，我没问题的……”

他顺势放开了手臂，点点头站了起来。  
“好，我在外面等你。”  
还是……留给她一些独处的时间吧。  
青年旋即拿起搭在椅背上的外袍，打开门走了出去。

来到室外后，比方才更耀眼的光芒照进了视野。暴风雪早已平息，放晴的苍空澄明通透，四周尚未来得及清理的积雪反射着眩目的纯白。  
这么做真的可以吗。  
他自己也不知道这个问题的答案。但是除了相信她之外，还能有什么其他更好的回答呢。  
——没问题的，她一定没问题的。  
精灵青年下意识地重复了一遍，掏出通讯珠呼叫起了拂晓那位年轻的学者。他结束通话后没过多久，凯莉就来到了外面。她已经收拾停当，头发梳得整整齐齐，衣服也细心地整理过了。看上去和他记忆中的那位光之战士没有任何分别。  
只是，她的目光一次也没有和他的交汇过。  
一路无话。他们抵达福尔唐伯爵府时，远远就能看见在门口不远处等待着的阿尔菲诺。少年一看见他们就急匆匆地跑着迎了过来，询问过凯莉的情况后似乎是放下了心，又万分庄重地向他道谢。  
“没什么……你也好歹对她有点信心啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安也用上了自己惯常的语调回答道，随口寒暄了几句后便离开了。  
他走开没多久又下意识地抬头望了一眼天空，不知不觉间似乎又有几片阴云在天边一角聚集了起来。  
——好歹对她有点信心啊。  
刚才自己曾经说过的一句话仿佛还在耳边回响着。  
……这话，到底是说给谁听的呢。  
他停下脚步望向背后那幢建筑，驻足了好一会后才又继续向前走去。


	7. Chpt.5

Chpt.5

异样颜色的天空，无机质的大地和建筑，还有不停地徘徊着的机械生命体——没有什么比在陌生的土地上被不明的敌人包围更糟糕的了。  
踏上了阿兹济拉的空港地面后，这种无时无刻不存在于空气中的紧张感就一直伴随着追寻着教皇踪迹的一行人。击退了帝国第六军团的部队后，原本在螺旋港待机的西德也驾驶着企业精进号前来支援了。毕竟前往魔科学研究所的传送环已经损坏，想要支援先行一步的光之战士的话，飞空艇已经成了现在唯一可行的手段。于是一行人乘上了飞艇，向着这片人造浮游大陆中心的旗舰飞去。  
黑色铠甲的龙骑士立在船舷，望向被各色灯盏包围的巨大战舰。  
……那里就是一切的终点吗。  
在须臾喘息间暂且放松一下绷紧的神经倒是个不错的主意。  
从皇都的飞艇坪出发时，他似乎也是站在现在这个位置。要说有什么区别的话，除了仍然湛蓝的碧空，就是……

“……那个，埃斯蒂尼安师兄？”  
那时凯莉不知道什么时候凑到了他旁边来，小声地向他搭话。  
自从那个风雪夜后，他就一直没再见过中原人。直到前不久艾默里克找上他，说是希望他能前去协助拂晓追击教皇一行——末了还故意朝他挤挤眼——之后，他才再次在伊修加德的飞艇坪看见了她和她的同伴们。  
现在再看她的脸色，应该是已经好不少了。  
“之前在飞艇坪的时候没来得及跟你好好打个招呼……”她瞥了一眼站在另一边的猫魅学者，“这，这位是拂晓的贤人雅·修特拉，我们前不久才找到她的踪迹……呃，总之，也是多亏有她我们才能把以太撞角做出来……”  
还是一如既往地选了一个不怎么样的话题起了头。  
“……这些我都知道，艾默里克已经告诉过我了。”  
“诶？也、也是……他确实应该跟你说过来着……”  
凯莉楞了一下，随即尴尬地干笑了两声，又有些脱力地轻叹了一口气，重新开口道。  
“其实我想说的是……那个，”  
她稍稍踌躇了一下，视线投向了远方的天际线。  
“既然我们真的可以把修特拉找回来……那么其他人也一定可以的。”  
说出这句话时，她眼中仍然闪动着那种一如既往的希望。  
“……嗯。”  
埃斯蒂尼安点了点头。  
而他没有想到的是，仅仅在片刻后那道光彩便又被笼罩上了一层阴霾。

刚刚突破了魔大陆的防壁不久，他们就遭遇了在飞艇后穷追不舍的帝国军巨型战舰。在这危急时刻冰之巫女乘在圣龙背上赶了过来，帮助他们摆脱追击登上了阿兹济拉。  
——然而，代价却是她的生命。  
稍作喘息后，一行人在静默中开始了寻找前进的线索。  
看起来自己这个方向没什么值得注意的东西……埃斯蒂尼安这么想着时，背后传来了呼唤自己名字的声音。  
这次他回过头去时，视线对上的是摇曳不定的烛火。  
“西德说让我们先回去，魏吉似乎找到了什么线索的样子……”  
凯莉的眸光摇动着，看得出来她在拼命维持着现在这副凛然的模样。  
那是……自然的啊。毕竟踏上这浮游大陆的代价是那么惨烈，就算她再表现出像之前那样的表情……也没有什么关系。  
“……凯莉，你——”  
精灵青年试探地叫了她一声。  
“……我只是，在后悔而已。”  
垂在前额的刘海将她此刻的神情掩盖在了阴影下，其中传出来的声音一字一顿，像是有着千钧分量。  
“在参天高地的时候，我曾经想再和她多说几句，我还想着要是能和……伊塞勒，什么时候可以好好地，像普通朋友一样聊一会天就好了……但我最后还是因为那种莫名其妙的，‘不敢说话’这种理由——”  
她的语调迟滞而艰涩，透出的尽是悲伤又不甘。  
“……我真的，蠢透了。明明这么简单，明明就是我可以做到的事——我就连她最后有没有听见我喊她的声音都不知道……”  
颤抖着的声音再度停住了。  
“明明我之前还说过没问题、不用担心什么的，结果还是……抱歉，等我一下——就一下……”  
凯莉背过身去，抬起手臂来抹了抹脸。等到她回过头来时，先前摇动着的烛火已然变换成了灯盏。  
“她还有那么多没做的事情，还有没能实现的愿望……不管是作为她的朋友，还是同为海德林使徒的我绝对、绝对不会让她的努力和牺牲白费的。”  
“嗯。”  
他点了点头，以示对这份决心的回应。  
“走吧。”  
“你……真的没问题了？”  
不知为何，他下意识地追问道。然而这句话脱口而出的同时他就后悔了。她不是才说过了吗，再问一遍显然也没什么意义。她多半会摇摇头，然后说些什么不用担心之类的——  
“……埃斯蒂尼安师兄，可以不要再问了吗……”  
然而，他听见的并不是任何一个预想中的回答。  
凯莉向前的步伐停了下来。  
——要是我在大家面前哭出来了，那该怎么办啊——

那时他没能看见凯莉脸上的表情，但那一定噙着即将溢出的泪水，咬着牙才挤出了这么些话。  
她一直都在用名为“光之战士”的英雄面具严严实实地把自己盖在下面，任谁来看都是那副明朗的模样……吗？  
似乎也不尽然。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”  
拂晓的学者来到了他旁边，出声向他搭话道。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“没什么……你似乎很担心凯莉？”  
他的表情没有丝毫变化。  
“……你们就那么放心让她一个人去面对帝国军和托尔丹，至少两方敌人？”  
“在那个时候，让她先走才是最正确的决定吧。相信同伴不是理所当然的吗？她的实力我们都清楚，”雅·修特拉眨了眨眼睛，“再说了……之前赶走她的不正是你吗？”  
“……哼。”  
他的语调中也听不出什么波澜。  
“你们的英雄大人，一直都是这么任性的吗？”  
拂晓的学者轻轻巧巧地接过了话头，语调中还平添了几分揶揄的意味。  
“据我所知这还是第一次，伊修加德的苍天龙骑士阁下？”  
“……谁知道呢。”

“——我才不要！！”  
出乎意料地，凯莉直接一口回绝了这个提案。  
在第六军团的雷古拉登上战舰抢先飞往魔科学研究所后，一行人几乎立刻就决定让凯莉先行去追击，他们则留下来阻挡帝国军。  
“我一个人追过去了你们怎么办？还像上次一样吗？而且——”  
“凯莉！不要胡闹了！”  
苍天之龙骑士的声音里是未曾有过的严厉。  
“再拖下去对谁都没有好处！你是不是想让之前所有的牺牲统统白费？！”  
“不是，我……我只是不想——”  
似乎也意识到了现状，她的语气松动了一些。  
“光之战士，这个先交给你了。”  
他再度强调拿出了暗红色的龙眼，交到了中原人手上。  
“剩余的能量应该足够你使用了……我会尽快与你会合的。”  
凯莉抬头望向他的眼睛，片刻后咬咬牙回道，“那你一定要跟过来！一定！”  
“我保证。”  
听见了这句话后，凯莉仿佛才安下心来郑重地点点头，收起枪头也不回地跑向传送台去。

想起了这件事，他的嘴角不由自主地弯起了一个浅浅的弧度。  
——是这样的吗。  
像那样鲜明又激烈，几乎能从她身上每一处地方满溢流淌出来的感情，原来这么难得吗。  
他见过的这种“任性胡闹”都不止一回了。现在如果再有谁来说什么光之战士是个滥好人，他肯定会对此嗤之以鼻的。  
她在战场上仿佛被哈罗妮祝福过一般威风凛凛所向披靡，无论是多么棘手刁难人的委托也都能稳稳当当地完成。但表达心意的方式却又那么笨拙，聊天的水平更是一言难尽。她会自来熟地凑过来，为该选个什么话题开口烦恼，也会有些什么小心思，但表露得又一个比一个明显。而同时她也会有脆弱迷茫甚至歇斯底里的时刻，然后头脑发热干出什么欠考虑的事情来，最后还要别人给她收拾烂摊子……  
然后，和之前每一次一样——再度、重新站起来。  
在他所有关于凯莉的记忆中，那些板着一张脸，说什么都好好好，对谁都是一副温和面容的时刻早已模糊不清了。现在他能不费吹灰之力想起的，全都是她笑着的，哭着的，和普通人别无二致，甚至还要更加寻常，寻常得有些任性的——只属于凯莉一个人的模样。  
——她就只是，凯莉她自己而已。  
只是那个，比谁都平凡，又比谁都耀眼的凯莉而已。  
真是不可思议。  
他直到现在才意识到——无论是他的回忆也好，视线或者注意力也好，这位浅蓝色头发的中原人似乎已经占据最中央的位置很久很久了。  
“……”  
有什么芜杂不清的情绪，从他心底一圈一圈地漾上来。  
——是啊，谁知道呢。  
他自己也不是不想弄清楚这份纷繁的心绪究竟是怎么回事，但现在眼前还有远比那更为紧要的事情要完成。  
“抱歉，西德阁下。能在旗舰上停一下吗？我还有些事情要做。”  
在简短地和飞艇上几位打过招呼之后，精灵青年走上了舰桥，目光投向了被各色魔导装置的荧光包围的研究所入口。  
——凯莉她，就在那里。  
埃斯蒂尼安压下在胸口翻涌激荡的诸多情感，没有半分迟疑地向着通向深处的阶梯飞奔而去。

“——”  
凯莉调整着刚才强行屏住的紊乱呼吸，眼前的视界摇晃着，似乎渐渐失去了焦点。以太几近燃烧殆尽所带来的极度疲劳感在一瞬间就如同潮水一般淹没了她。  
——不行、不可以、还不能倒下。  
她咬着牙举起手中伤痕累累的枪，仿佛耗尽了全身力气一般将枪尖刺入了地板，拄着靠在上面，大口喘着粗气。  
还有没做完的事，还有要回去的地方，还有……想去见的人。  
入口处传来了再熟悉不过的脚步声，她转过身去，毫不意外地看见了那个穿着铠甲的身影。  
——他好好地遵守了承诺，追上来了啊。  
“辛苦你了”——他似乎这么说着。  
对了，还有要还回去的东西。  
凯莉拿出那颗鲜红的龙眼，交还到了他手上。埃斯蒂尼安微微颔首示意，随即向着之前从教皇手中跌落在地的巨剑阿斯卡隆走去。  
——不可以。  
就在那个瞬间，一股毫无来由的恶寒浸透了她的骨髓。  
——绝对不能过去。  
她想大喊出声阻止他继续向前走，喉咙却像是被封冻住一般发不出任何声音。想一个箭步冲上前去拦住他。站在地面上的双脚却像是钉死在了地上无法移动分毫。  
不行——不可以——埃斯蒂尼安，不能过去——埃斯蒂尼安——  
然后，她就这么眼睁睁地，看着他向嵌在剑上的另一颗龙眼伸出了手——

“埃斯蒂尼安！！！”  
凯莉猛地坐了起来。  
眼前的反应堆核心的穹顶在一瞬间变换成了灰白色调的房间。她反复地深呼吸，试图平复刚才从头到脚将自己淹没的巨大恐惧。  
——是那个噩梦吗。  
她定了定神，环顾起昏暗的四周。整个房间里的光源只有一盏昏暗的灯以及壁炉中不怎么旺盛的火焰。摇曳不定的光线将她自己的面孔映在了玻璃上，她凑上前去，在玻璃另一侧漆黑的天空向着目所能及的一切方向延展开，而点缀在那张幕布上的是无数纷纷扬扬的白色雪花，接连不断地铺天盖地向她涌来。  
“凯莉？！”  
阿尔菲诺不知什么时候走了进来，惊讶地看着她。  
“你醒了吗……感觉怎么样？”  
“……嗯，我还好。”  
尽管从深沉的睡眠中醒来后，积聚的疲倦感早已充斥在了身体各处，但那并不是什么特别值得注意的事。  
一时间谁也没有说话，只有玻璃和窗框的接缝处不时传来呜呜的抽泣声。  
凯莉闭上眼攥紧双拳，最后深吸了一口气。而后随着呼吸的节奏重新睁开眼来，凝视着摊开的掌心。  
她开口问道。  
“……阿尔菲诺，你还记不记得那天埃斯蒂尼安把我带回来的事？”  
少年点了点头。  
玻璃窗被狂风吹得砰砰直响。

“这一次，轮到我穿过那场风雪了。”


	8. Chpt.6

Chpt.6

“……”  
凯莉仰躺在病床上，直愣愣地盯着灰白色的天花板发呆。  
距离云廊长桥上的那场激战结束也不过两三天而已，或许是由于赫拉斯瓦尔格龙眼力量的加护，她奇迹般地没受多严重的伤。至于为什么会把原本简单休息几天就能解决的问题硬是拖成了必须卧床静养，这还得从两天前说起。  
击败了尼德霍格之后的记忆对她而言已经有些模糊了，只隐约记得是在什么人的支撑下才一路回到了骑士团总部。那之后阿尔菲诺和艾默里克好像又说了些什么，她几乎一个字也没有听进去。或许是终于放松了高度紧张的神经，积累下来的疲惫感像潮水一般向她涌来。  
不行，这样下去的话……  
“……抱歉，这附近有没有什么……可以让我，稍微休息一下的地方？”  
她举起一只手示意道。似乎是打断了他们的对话，两个人的目光都落到了她的身上。艾默里克好像回答了她什么，指了一个方向给她，一旁的少年担忧地看着她，然后——  
记忆中断在了这里。  
等到她再醒过来的时候，鼻腔里充斥着熟悉的药水气味。  
"瓦尔拉阁下，您醒了？"  
旁边传来了陌生的声音。她有些艰难地转头向声音的来源看去，是一个穿着白袍子的人——多半是医院的医师吧。  
“您之前似乎是倒在了大厅里，是艾默里克大人和阿尔菲诺阁下把您送过来的……现在感觉还好吧？”  
"……嗯。"  
一点真切的实感都没有。她现在感觉脑袋还在昏昏沉沉，整个人都轻飘飘的，像是躺在一大团棉花上。  
“不用担心，基本都是一些外伤。这几天伤口都不要碰水，也不要剧烈活动就好，还有——”  
还没等话说完，房间外面传来的嘈杂声便打断了对话。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
中原人疑惑地向门口张望了一下，但是从自己坐着的这个位置什么都看不见。她有些抱歉地对医师笑了笑，“那个……可以拜托你看一下吗？”  
“好的。”医师轻轻点了点头，给她扎好了手臂上绷带的结，走了出去。不一会她就风风火火地走了回来，脸上洋溢着喜悦的神情。  
“是埃斯蒂尼安阁下，他似乎已经……”  
凯莉呆愣了一秒，随即一把掀开盖在身上的毛毯向房门冲去。  
“英雄大人？！您不可以——”  
刚刚包扎好的绷带明显承受不住这种幅度的动作，登时崩了开来，撕裂一般的痛楚立刻席卷了她的创口。她一个趔趄，整个人就这么直接扑倒在了地上。  
——于是，呆在床上静养，没有医师的允许连病房门都不能出的几天就这么开始了。不过躺着的这段时间里她也没闲到哪里去：先是拂晓的朋友们，再来是神殿骑士团，还有福尔唐家的各位也都来探望过……  
比起那些，现在他怎么样了？那天之后她就被医生下了禁令，一直也没能去看看他。不过既然医师说是已经醒过来了，那应该不会有什么大问题才对……  
是这两天来已经反复听过不知多少遍的叩门声。  
“啊……请进。”  
“打扰了，瓦尔拉阁下，”骑士团的医师敲敲门，走了进来，“您有一位客人来探望……”  
——会是谁呢？一个人的话，阿尔菲诺吗，还是……  
一位深灰色头发的中年男子出现在了房间门口，微笑着和她打了个招呼。  
“……雅伯里克老师？！”

“抱歉，本来想早点来看你的……”雅伯里克走到病床旁边坐下，刚准备把拎在手上的东西放下，却发现床头柜已经被各种慰问品放得满满当当，“这两天实在是抽不开身来，现在恢复得怎么样了？”  
凯莉下意识地触碰了一下缠在手臂上的绷带，“已经好多了，不是什么特别严重的伤……”  
“来之前我听医师说过……你好像又不听人家话了？”  
她有些心虚地移开了目光。  
“……你啊，”雅伯里克无奈地叹气道，“好歹也是最让我放心的一个了，怎么还会这么莽莽撞撞的……”  
“抱歉，我以后尽量……”  
凯莉反省道，话说到一半却她忽然又想到了什么，“对了，雅伯里克老师。埃斯蒂尼安他现在怎么样了？”  
“……”  
他手上的动作停滞了一下，答道：“已经没什么太大的危险了，但还是比较虚弱。”  
“那就好……”  
她安心地舒了一口气。不是说不相信他，只不过还是从旁人那里得到确证更让人放心啊。  
“这么说来，老师你已经去看过他了吗？”  
“嗯……那小子还是一如既往地不让人省心啊。”  
雅伯里克的语调轻松了不少，但她总觉得里面还夹杂着一些什么一时说不上来的微妙情绪。  
“他不会直接赶您走了吧……？”  
“也差不多，前后不超过几分钟吧……对了，凯莉。”  
他削下了最后一段果皮。  
“你好像从刚才开始，就一直在问他的事情啊？”  
“……雅——雅伯里克老师！”凯莉慌忙摆起了手，同时还在拼命地摇着头，“我、我是在关心老师您，不是，那个，我——”  
她手足无措地想说出个什么解释来，却发现根本组织不出什么像样的词句来。  
半晌，中年人见她不再作声了，脸上半是无奈半是感慨地低低念了一句什么。  
“呃，那个……怎么了吗？”  
“没事，”雅伯里克将切下的一块苹果递给凯莉，“随口一句而已，你不用在意。”  
“……谢谢。”  
她慢慢地吃了起来，却怎么都尝不出多少味道。  
和煦的风从敞开的窗户流进房间里，吹起了窗帘。  
“……凯莉。”  
一片短暂的静寂中，中年男人忽然问道。  
“你知道埃斯蒂尼安他问我的第一个问题是什么吗？”  
“不知道……”  
雅伯里克又从柜子上拿过一块干布来，擦了擦刀刃。  
“‘你怎么不先去看看凯莉’——还扭着个脸不肯看我。”  
“……诶。”  
她呆住了。  
“……凯莉你啊，还真就是……”像是在斟酌接下来的措辞，雅伯里克停顿了一下，“以后搞不好会很辛苦的啊？埃斯蒂尼安这小子，脾气又倔，什么事都喜欢闷着不说，又别扭得要死……”  
他叹了口气，好像这么几个词还不够他继续数落似的，“你以后……还得宽容点啊。”  
“我……”  
凯莉下意识地咬住了嘴唇。  
“雅伯里克老师，我……其实我——”  
“别。”  
中年人竖起一根手指，轻轻摇了摇。  
“有什么话，去对他本人说吧。”  
她垂下了眼帘，没有回答。  
“……好了，闲话先到这里吧。”老骑士正色道，“今天我来看你，其实还有一件事……虽然你应该已经听过很多遍了。凯莉，我还是得代表龙骑士团，以及伊修加德感谢你这段时间以来所做的一切。”  
“啊，这是我应当的……”凯莉犹豫了一下，又补充道，“因为伊修加德也在我们最需要帮助的时候伸出了援手，所以说我回报大家也是应当的。”  
他看了年轻的英雄一眼，继续道，“我也拿不出什么像样的谢礼，于是就按照现役成员的标准为你申请了一份补贴……算是我的一份心意吧。”  
“老师，这有些……这也算是骑士团的预算吧？我不缺这一份的，您拿去用在别处的话会比给我意义大得多……”  
——况且击败尼德霍格这件事本身，对我而言已经是至高无上的荣耀了。  
“那可不行，”雅伯里克摆摆手，拒绝道，“若是让打成了如此壮举的大恩人到头来两手空空，我们也会过意不去的。况且从我个人角度来说，也要感谢你……至少在接下来很长一段时间里，我都不用担心你们这群年轻人了。”  
他露出了一个如释重负的笑容，“你就不用推辞了，收下吧。”  
“……好。”  
凯莉应了一声后沉默了好一会，又有些犹豫地开口了。  
“老师，如果您一定要让我收下的话，能不能……把它转赠给格特鲁德·耶格里德夫人？我……受过她很多照顾，所以，要是——”  
“你是伊桑诺尔的女儿吧？”  
“！”  
凯莉直愣愣地看着他，满脸都是不可置信的神情。  
“老师……您是怎么知道的？”  
“……这让我怎么回答好呢。”  
明明是先抛出问题的一方，雅伯里克反而透出了些许为难的情绪来。  
“只能说，从一开始我就觉得有点奇怪了……伊维因带出来的徒弟会有些伊修加德这边的习惯，实在是很难不去多想。而且我虽然和你父亲没什么太深的交情，不过也算是打过几个照面……都加在一起考虑的话，我能想到的答案只有这个了。”  
“……”  
她低着头，仿佛已经失去了直视他眼睛的勇气。  
“后来我又去拜访了一次格特鲁德阁下……大概，就是这样。”  
“那，老师您有没有告诉她，我现在……”  
他摇摇头，“我只说你也参加了最近几次的防卫战。至于其他的……你也没有和她说过吧？”  
“嗯……都告诉她的话，一定会天天担心我的。”  
凯莉努力地想挤出一个笑容来，“……谢谢。”  
“一直以来都辛苦你了，凯莉……”  
雅伯里克拍拍她的肩膀。  
“你还是更喜欢这个名字，对吧？”  
她没有回答，紧紧地攥着病服袖口的指尖失去了血色。  
“等你伤好了，回去看看她吧。”  
好像有什么东西，啪嗒啪嗒地打湿了被单。

余下的两三天一转而过。这天一早做完检查拆下胸口的绷带之后，凯莉终于可以告别这段“关禁闭”的时光。医师例行叮嘱了她几句之后也离开了，只有她一个人留在这里。  
……在走之前，还是有事情要去做的。  
凯莉换好了日常的装束，推开门走了出去。  
那间病房的位置她早就从阿尔菲诺那里打听到了，要怎么从这里过去也已经推演过不知多少遍了。然而当她真的站在那扇门前时，伸出去推门的手却停在了半空中。  
——真的，有必要吗？  
对未来而言，对艾欧泽亚的英雄而言，这实在是太过虚无缥缈的奢望了。  
就算真的说出口了，那又如何？搞不好还会牵扯上更多的问题和麻烦，甚至——  
“凯莉？”  
她纷乱的思绪被熟悉的少年声音打断，阿尔菲诺不知什么时候出现在她旁边，“你已经可以出院了吗？”  
对了，他是每天都会来的。  
“嗯，已经没什么大问题了。”  
他明显松了一口气，“那就好……你是来看埃斯蒂尼安的吗？”  
“……呃，”凯莉迟疑了一下，“我其实——”  
还没等她说完或是纠结出个结果，阿尔菲诺忽然想起了什么似的“啊”了一声。  
“那、那个，抱歉，凯莉！我就不打扰你们先回去了！”  
他满脸通红，打了个招呼就匆匆忙忙地逃开了，留下凯莉一个人不知所措地楞在原地。  
……怎么回事？  
来不及等她想个清楚，门里就响起了她已经许久没有听见过的声音。  
“进来。”  
看来已经有人替她做好了选择。  
她推开了那扇门。

“……是你啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安后背靠着好几个枕头坐在病床上。房间里的陈设和她之前的几乎一模一样，也包括了被慰问品堆得满满的床头柜和书桌。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……师兄。”  
自从在魔科学研究所眼睁睁地看着他被邪龙之影侵蚀后，她没有一天不曾想过他的事情。有那么多话想和他说，有那么多事情想告诉他……可是像现在这样，真真切切地看见他安稳地坐在面前的时候，她反而大脑一片空白。  
什么事情都想不起来，什么话都说不出。

只是愣愣地伫在那里盯着他看。

说起来眼前这副景象有种似曾相识的感觉——是了，埃斯蒂尼安在风雪夜中找到她之后的那个清晨——只是现在两个人的位置调换了一下而已。

现在想来，似乎已经是很遥远的回忆了。  
“你在那半天不动干什么，我又没让你罚站……过来。”  
“啊，抱歉……”  
凯莉回过神来，不好意思地理了一下鬓边的几绺碎发，在病床旁的椅子上坐了下来，“我没打扰到你休息吧？”  
“没有，”埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，又有些不满地问道，“我听说你是不是又胡来了？”  
“……”  
怎么所有人第一个见到自己的问题都是这个。但是这件事归根结底还不就是因为你嘛……  
“你啊……怎么就一点都不知道反省的？”他皱起眉头，“这次就算是你运气好，我才能坐在这里和你说话……”  
埃斯蒂尼安看向了窗外，“要是万一没有了这份好运，你又会怎么办？”  
她应该知道答案的，从魔大陆回来之后已经自问过这个问题不知多少次了。  
但此时她的大脑却一片空白。  
——如果真的，怎么都救不了他的话？  
她张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来。  
应该有一个答案的。  
“我……不知道——”  
不知道吗？没想过吗？明明已经思考了这么久，早就应该知道该做什么、要做什么的。  
……还只是，不愿意去想呢。  
“我——”  
“行了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安抬手打断了她，“现在想这个没有任何意义。……我不该勉强你的。”  
“……没事的。”  
凯莉摇摇头。  
“不过我好像也没什么立场说你……”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我还以为你一定会听我的话的。”  
“那不可能。”  
在压制住尼德霍格后，他的意识一度短暂地浮上了表面，大声让她杀了自己来结束一切。而她已经记不清自己是如何回应的了，或许是因为那时她的精神已经几近歇斯底里的崩溃边缘。不过至少可以肯定的是，她一定把所有能想到的话全部撕心裂肺地喊了出来。  
“凯莉。”  
他开口道，脸上的神情柔和了许多。  
“我似乎还没有和你说过谢谢……听阿尔菲诺说，你这段时间一直都在担心我的事情？”  
……也不知道那个孩子是怎么说的。即使是从她自己的角度来看，单单说是“担心”也实在太过轻描淡写了。当然，那些一件比一件失态的事，他还是不要知道比较好……  
“你没必要为了我做到这种地步……虽然很想这么说，但还是……”  
他的嘴角弯起一个柔和的弧度，伸过手来摸了摸她的头发。  
“凯莉，谢谢你。把我从尼德霍格那里解放出来。”  
凯莉怔在那里看着他，仿佛周围一切都在静寂中消失无踪。  
这还是第一次见到他如此温暖平和的笑容。  
——我真的，蠢透了。连这么简单的事情都忘得一干二净。  
“……太好了……”  
郁结已久的心结终于解开。她安心地，长长地吐出了一缕气息。  
“真的是，太好了……”  
她捉住埃斯蒂尼安的手，贴上了自己一侧的脸颊。手上传来的温度，终于让她确实地有了拯救了谁的实感。  
——这已经是，比什么都重要的事情了。  
“谢谢你，真的真的……谢谢你。”  
“……说什么呢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安投来了有些诧异的目光，随即又放松了下来。  
“随你喜欢吧。”  
先前遮住太阳的一片云彩慢慢移了开来，日光毫无阻碍地顺着敞开的窗户流淌进了病房中。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“怎么了？”他扬了扬眉毛，“看你那郑重其事的样子……说吧。”  
凯莉放下手，却没有松开。  
“我啊……以前开始就不怎么会说话。刚当冒险者的时候还捅过不少娄子，甚至还气跑过委托人……那之后我就在想，要是我不说话，或者能少说就少说……会不会就不会惹出麻烦了？”  
“然后，我的话真的越来越少，也没再有过那样的问题了……”  
“……但是，那是不对的。我不可以因为这种事就逃避……那是不对的。”  
“搞不好我是最不应该说出这种话的人也说不定……但是，我再也不想为了‘没去做什么’而后悔了。”  
她牵着那只手抵在了自己额头上，微微闭上眼，轻声而坚定地念出了——  
“埃斯蒂尼安——我喜欢你。”  
他坐在那里静静地听着，脸上一时看不出是什么表情。  
“虽然不知道我是不是……不对，我最喜欢你了，比谁都喜欢你——”  
起初的瑟缩也在片刻间转瞬即逝，凯莉凝神看向他，继续道。  
“我现在也说不上来，到底是从什么时候开始的……雾海吗，高地吗，还是说更早以前其实就……”  
中原人稍稍偏了偏头，现出了些腼腆的神色。  
“一开始我可能也没那么想过，可是越是和你待在一起，越难不去想你的事情……怎么会有人，在看见你那样的一面后，还不会……喜欢上你的呢。”  
她眯起眼来，满溢的笑容从她眉眼中流泻而出。  
“又强大，又温柔。那么坚定，又那么耀眼……我真的已经，无可救药地喜欢上你了。”  
如同述说着最为理所当然的事实一般。  
“——”  
这一刻的时间好像凝固住了，而埃斯蒂尼安仍然和之前一样，只是温和地看着她。  
——我到底，都说了些什么啊？  
在这片静默中，凯莉的脑海里忽然闪过了这么一个念头。  
我好像只是一口气把自己想说的全说出来，加给他了。对我而言确实是不说不行，可是万一他不想听的话……  
一只飞鸟掠过了窗外。  
她几乎都以为自己能听见四周尘埃落下的声音了。直到空气仿佛有了重量一般压在他们周围，他才再度开口道。  
“……真的是，败给你了。”  
虽然这么说着，他语气中却完全没有任何的抱怨或是无可奈何。  
“现在我都有点开始后悔了……过来，凯莉。”  
“……诶？”  
凯莉不知所措地呆在那里，手都不知道该往哪放。  
“再靠过来一点。”  
他拍了拍床沿，眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光。  
“你忍心让伤员多费力气吗，嗯？”  
她应了一声，挪到了那个位置上坐下。  
但是他对此也没有什么特别的反应，还是坐在那里看着自己。  
中原人撑在身后的手下意识地攥着身下的床单，似乎是在竭力控制住自己不要躲开他的目光。  
“……”  
不，不对，我不是刚刚才说过“不想后悔”吗，现在为什么还会想着逃开——  
精灵青年饶有兴趣地看着她拼了命想维持住刚才那副游刃有余的样子，从开始四处乱飘的视线，到她手下褶皱越来越多的衣服一角，还有慢慢地，从脸颊开始一点一点晕染上了耳根的红色。  
他没忍住，“噗”地笑出了声。  
“埃斯蒂尼安——！！”  
凯莉脸涨得通红，几乎都能听见自己咬牙的咯咯响声。  
“这、这种事情能开玩笑吗——”  
她举起手就向他身上打去，挥到半空中才意识到现在面前坐着的还是个尚未痊愈的重伤员。而就在她犹豫了的这个空当，那只手已经被牢牢地抓住了。  
“……我说你啊，是不是应该在把人当成你的所有物之前说这些？”  
他嘴上这么抱怨着，眉眼里却没有半点不悦。  
凯莉僵住了。  
“……你，你全都听见了？”  
真的一点都不记得了吗？要说她对自己在云廊上的所作所为完全没有自觉，那当然是不可能的——咣当把枪往地上一撂就朝他冲了过去，翻来覆去喊着什么你是我的整个人都是我的我点头之前你不准死，后面更是一边哭一边死死抱着他不肯放手，最后几乎是被艾默里克和露琪亚一边劝着得先送他去医院才把她从他身上拽了下来……不行，现在光是想想都觉得脸上的温度要爆炸了——  
“既然你都这么说了，也该做好准备了吧？”  
他这么说道，仍然牢牢地抓着她的手不放。  
“……诶？！我——”  
她还没来得及做出什么像样的回答，就已经跌进了一个温暖的怀抱中。  
“你已经没有反悔的余地了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安在她耳边轻声低语道。  
他稍稍松开了手臂，却没有放开她的肩膀。  
他直直地望着凯莉鸢尾色的眼瞳，一字一句地说道。  
“……那么，凯莉·瓦尔拉。”  
既是回答，也是宣告。  
“从这一刻起，你也是属于我的了。”  
凯莉凝视着他眼中那片深青色的小小海洋，恍然间感觉周围的一切都消失得了无踪迹。  
像是那些从心底轻飘飘浮上的气泡，在这一刻一齐破裂。盛装在其中的思绪一瞬间扩散开来又渐渐汇集在了眼角，无声无息地流淌了下来。  
明明只有片刻须臾，却又是漫长到足以令人窒息。  
凯莉抬起手紧紧地环住他的后背，像是抱着世界上最珍贵的宝物。  
真的是，好长好长的一段时光啊——  
耳畔传来了早已深深镌刻进记忆碑文中的，带着些抱怨又有点调侃的，深沉又温柔的声音。  
“……你都多大的人了，怎么还跟爱哭鬼似的……”  
四周的景象在她已然模糊的泪眼中弥散开来，最终融化成了茫茫一片光的海洋。

Fin.


End file.
